The Day an Angel flew down
by shadowcat22
Summary: Pharaoh Yami is a cold and cruel hearted Pharaoh until one day a slave is brought in as a gift to the Pharaoh, now can this Angel save him or will it be hard when danger lurks around every corner as well as an ancient old prophecy?
1. Prologue

Me: Hey, everyone here's a new story that I have type recently and have posted under under Arainaina and so I've decided to post it hear under much thinking

Hikari shadowcat: Yea, for the reason for her debating with it was or is because this story is "Supposedly" to be NC-17 but she doesn't know for sure so she's decided to post it hear and post it under as a Rated R story just to see what viewers hear think of it.

Me: Anyway we don't own YuGiOh and never will other wise if we did Yugi and Yami would be forever a couple the same as Joey and Seto and Malik and Marik and Ryou and Bakura.

The Day an Angel flew down

By:Shadowcat22

Prologue

In a small city, called Khemet their lived a cold, cruel hearted Pharaoh. And since then the Pharaoh has constantly killed and murdered thousands people. His closest friends knew what he did was wrong, but he refused to listen to them.

So, as the Pharaoh of the land continued to do what he did the gods could only look down upon their Pharaoh as he continued to kill and hurt innocent people until finally a decision was made.

The decision was to send an Angel down on a mission to stop and save the Pharaoh from not only him self-but from the dangers that would happen if he didn't. So now can this Angel save the Pharaoh from him self or will it be too late? And so our story begins.

Please R&R

Me: Ok, I know the opening sucked but I can't help that but the next chapter should be longer

Hikari shadowcat: so until next time and please don't forget to R&R to tell us if it's good or bad?


	2. Chapter 1 Arrival

Me: Hey, everyone here's the next chapter to The Day an Angel flew down

Hikari shadowcat: Yea so enjoy we hope everyone likes for this will be are first story with multiple chapters so be nice

Me: Anyway we don't own YuGiOh and never will other wise if we did Yugi and Yami would be forever a couple the same as Joey and Seto and Malik and Marik and Ryou and Bakura.

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 1: Arrival

It was an hour before the arrival of Ra's morning light and just below Ra's morning light layed an Angel, gods most beautiful and wonderful creature.

But this Angel was unlike any human or person ever seen. For you see Angels were never seen by any mere mortals eyes and if you see an Angel it was because of Ra's gift.

But anyway this Angel was on a mission and one mission only it was to free the heart of the Pharaoh. "Mmm..." moans the angel as he stretched his body and wings. So as the angel began to wake Ra's soft glow was just rising.

"Looks like Ra is ready for a new day" replies the figure for you see even though he was Ra's creature he was short for his height. Once fully awake the angel closes his amethyst eyes before concealing his wings from view.

Mean while, back at the palace the Pharaoh was out on his window seal watching Ra rise over the distant lands. "I feel a strange presents near by, a warm caring presents, a presents I've longed to feel" murmurs the Pharaoh.

Mean time, as the Pharaoh stood outside his window he doesn't notice another figure walk up behind him. "Morning my Pharaoh" replies Seto, startling the Pharaoh from his thoughts, causing him to turn around to see his cousin and High Priest.

"Seto, how many times have I've told you when were alone you can just call me Yami, not Pharaoh, not YuGiOh and not even my birth name Atemu" replies Yami, as he tries to sound stern.

At Yami's tone of voice Seto just smirks for he knew Yami hated the formal intro's but Seto got a kick out of it just to see his dear cousin's reaction to the remark always said to him.

But before Seto or Yami could say another word, there's suddenly a knock on the door interrupting the two that were in the room. Mad by the fact someone interrupted them, Yami becomes angry before answering the knock to his door.

"WHAT!!" shouts Yami, as the door slowly opens to reveal a girl with brown hair and green hazel eyes. "Sorry for the interruptions my Pharaoh but the other five Priests wish to speak to you" replies the girl.

"Tell them I'll be their in a minute Araianina, thank you for telling me" replies Yami to the girl who was known as Arainaina for even though they came from the same father, both came from different mothers and when both of there mothers and father died and Yami was crowned the new Pharaoh, Yami promised he always take care of his little sister no matter what the cost.

Also, Arainaina and Seto were the only two people besides his other friends that Yami ever showed any kindness to other wise everyone else including the villagers knew Yami as a heartless Pharaoh who killed people because he felt like it.

So with that said Arainaina smiled to her brother and High Priest before closening the door and running off to do Yami's bidding. Once Arainaina was gone from site Yami turned to his High Priest, "Well, let's go see what they want or I'll never hear the end of it from them" replies Yami to Seto causing him to chuckle as he follows his fellow Pharaoh out of the room and towards the main hall.

Please R&R

Me: Well how was it? Good? Bad? Please tell me

Hikari shadowcat: Also be nice for she's not sure what you all will think

Me: Also 1-2 reviews will tell me you all liked and wish to read another chapter


	3. Chapter 2 Exploring

Me: Hi everyone and wow...I didn't think so many people would actually liked this story.

Hikari shadowcat: yea and since you all liked the first two chapters and gave us more than 2 reviews we are happy to present to you the next to chapters to this story.

Me: Anyway we don't own YuGiOh and never will other wise if we did Yugi and Yami would be forever a couple the same as Joey and Seto and Malik and Marik and Ryou and Bakura.

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 2: Exploring

It was now mid day and the short Angel was walking around the city of Khemet. But as the Angel continued to walk around, everyone else tried to avoid him for they thought he was the cold hearted Pharaoh.

'Hm...I wonder why they fear me? Am I some sort of monster?' wondered the Angel. Mean time as the Angel pondered over the peoples reactions towards him he doesn't notice another person was walking towards him until...

"OUCH!..." shout the two, as they both collide with one another. As soon as they both collide they soon take notice to one another. As the Angel looks to the person he bumped into he notices it's a girl with brown hair and green hazel eyes, while he takes notice the girl rubs the spot she feel on.

Mean while once the other stops what she's doing she quickly takes notice to the person she hit. "Gomen I didn't mean to..." but her words are suddenly caught in her throat as she gasps at the person in front of her.

For their standing in front of her was a direct image of her brother for he too had the same crown of red and black hair with blond bangs but minus the extra three streaks that went into the crown of hair and instead of sharp crimson eyes he had round soft amethyst eyes. "Um...are you ok?" asks the Angel, as he notice the girl didn't say anything else.

"....Yeah, I'm fine how about you?" questions the girl. "Yeah, I'm ok" replies the Angel in general. So with that said and with out another word both push themselves off the ground before laughing suddenly.

"Hi, I'm Arainaina, what's your name?" asks Arainaina to the person infront of her. "Yugi, my name is Yugi please to meet you" replies Yugi, as he extends a hand out to her. So , just as those two are about to shake hands a bunch of palace guards arrive. "Uh oh" whispers Arainaina, alerting Yugi in the process.

"What?" asks Yugi. "Um...nothing just come with me" replies Arainaina worrily. But just as they thought they would get away unseen one of the guards catches them. "Hey, ain't that Princess Arainaina?" asks a guard. "Yea, but who's the other?" asks another guard.

"Don't know, but he looks like our Pharaoh which means he's either a spy or he's impersonating the Pharaoh" replies another guard. "Impersonating?" asks the first guard. "Yes, so we better arrest him and take him to the Pharaoh and allow him to punish him" replies the second guard. So with no further ado's the guards set case to Arainaina and Yugi.

Please R&R

Me: well how was this chapter?

Hikari Shadowcat: Also we like to say thank you to all who's reviewed we loved every single one of them and hope you'll review again soon also here are some Yugi plushes to all (hands out the Yugi plushes)

Me: Also, just so everyone is clear the next two chapters should be out by this weekend if not sooner it just depends how many people want another update so soon


	4. Chapter 3 Capture

Me: Ok, everyone hears chapter 3 and like I said last time the next chapter or chapters should be out either by Friday or by the weekend but I can't guarantee any thing.

Hikari shadowcat: Yea

Me: Anyway we don't own YuGiOh and never will other wise if we did Yugi and Yami would be forever a couple the same as Joey and Seto and Malik and Marik and Ryou and Bakura.

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 3: Capture

As Arainaina and Yugi ran threw the city the guards were still very hot on their trail. "Halt in the name of the Pharaoh" shouts the first guard. But at that reply Arainaina and Yugi just continue to run. "Why are they chasing us" asks Yugi, as Arainaina continues to pull Yugi.

"Be-because....you look like my brother" rasps out Arainaina. "Your brother?" asks Yugi. "Explain later...run now" breathes out Arainaina, as they continue to run from the guards. Yugi, deciding he couldn't run anymore decides to fly. "Hold on tight" replies Yugi, as he reveals his wings before taking off with Arainaina with him in his arms.

Once they two were off the ground, Yugi flies them up high enough and away from the guards so they couldn't catch them. "WOW" replies Arainaina, as she notices the guards still casing them as they flew above them.

"Hold on tight" replies Yugi, as he picks up speed and flies them over to the Nile River and far away from the guards for now. Once they're away from the guards and the village and safely on the ground Arainaina steps away from Yugi before asking her question.

"How is it you can fly" asks a surprised Arainaina. "Well, to tell you the truth I was born this way for I'm an Angel and all Angels are born this way" relies Yugi, almost nervously. "An Angel?" asks Arainaina. "Yes" answers Yugi. At Yugi's reply Arainaina gasps.

"Y-you're the Angel from the prophecy" replies Arainaina. But before Yugi or Arainaina can get a another word in inch wise the guards finally arrive and surround them. "Gotch ya" replies the guard. "Under orders from the palace you are hear by under arrest" replies the second guard before they captured Yugi and the princess.

As soon as they were arrested Yugi was taken to the dungeons while Arainaina was taken towards her brother and Pharaoh. Once the guards arrive with Arainaina a guard clears his throat. "My Pharaoh" replies the first guard, while catching the Pharaoh's attention.

"Nani" growls the Pharaoh, as he sat inside his throne room on his throne with his high priest next to him. "Apologizes my Pharaoh, but we caught the princess outside the palace walls, but we caught he with another" answers the guard again.

At those words Yami turns his hard crimson eyes towards Arainaina. "Is this true?" growls Yami to her causing her to cringe under his tone of voice. "Yes... but" as she began to speak her words are cut off by Yami once again.

"You dare disobey my rules" replies Yami. "You didn't let me finish, I've found the Angel from the prophecy, the one sent from Ra to save the Pharaoh and his people from the darkness" replies Arainaina, to her brother.

"Nonsense" replies Seto, to her. "It's not" shouts Arainaina, who was on the verge of tears. "What do you wish for me to with her and the prisoner my lord" asks the guard. "Leave the prisoner in the dungeon until tomorrow when I choose a new slave and the princess take her back to her room" orders Yami. And so with nothing further the guard takes Arainaina back to her room.

Please R&R

Me: How was it? Good or Bad? Please tell me.

Hikari shadowcat: Anyway we hope you all liked and hope you all review again soon


	5. Chapter 4 Picking a slave

Me: WOW…. I didn't think so many people would actually like this story anyway, here's the next chapter to the story The Day an Angel flew down the next chapter should be up sometime after the holidays

Hikari shadowcat: Yea

Me: Anyway we don't own YuGiOh and never will other wise if we did Yugi and Yami would be forever a couple the same as Joey and Seto and Malik and Marik and Ryou and Bakura.

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 4: Picking a slave

As Yugi was separated from Arainaina, Yugi couldn't help but wonder what would happen to her as much as he worried about himself. Just then Yugi could hear the sound of a wooden creaky door open up, causing Yugi to notice a dark sank hallway which was only lighted by torches.

'Where am I?' wondered Yugi, as Yugi was dragged by the two guards. "Get in their impersonator" shouts a guard as he shoves Yugi into a cell once it was open.

As Yugi was shoved in, Yugi stumbled only to fall and scrap his knee causing him to wince a little, just as the cell door was slammed and locked before the two guards leave.

Once the guards leave, Yugi goes over to the corner of the cell before placing a hand over his knee and silently chanting a healing spell. Once finished Yugi hugs his knees before falling asleep.

Mean while, Arainaina had just been escorted back to her room by the other two guards all the while thinking about Yugi being in the dungeons. 'Please be ok Yugi' thought Arainaina, as she was pushed into her room before the guards closed it and stood outside her door.

Once alone Arainaina walks over to her desk and sits infront of her mirror before looking at her music box, which was a miniature object of the golden box that once held her brothers Millennium Puzzle which was now completed and hung around his neck.

So, with that in mind Arainaina opens the box only to hear the lovely melody that her mother and brother use to sing to her. But as she thought about it, it brought tears to her because it was such a painful thing now.

'I wish things could go back to the way things were, I wish Atemu went back to his gentler side and give up the name he now calls himself by' thought Arainaina, as she remembers that faithful day when Atemu started to call himself Yami.

Flash back 

It was a day after both their father and old Pharaoh died and Atemu was now at the ceremony. "Atemu, do you acknowledge the right of heir to the thrown and crown and except your duty as the new Pharaoh?" asks Arnaikintai to Atemu.

"I do" answers Atemu. "Then I hear by crown you the new Pharaoh of Khemet" and with that, Atemu was crowned. Once crowned Arainaina speaks up. "Congratulations on your crowning Atemu."

"Thank you, I shall do my best to please everyone" replies Atemu. But that was easier said then done for not even a week and Atemu was changing, for he didn't take his responsibilities serious and if he did then he decided to make all these rules and then began torturing the citizens of the town.

So, when Arainaina went to confront him about it Atemu acted like he didn't care. "Atemu you gotta stop this, this isn't how father wanted this for you" replies Arainaina.

"I don't care….and don't call me Atemu anymore it isn't my name anymore" replies Atemu as he fold's his arms across his chest and gives her a look of boredom.

"Atemu is your name", "NO! It's now Yami and anyone who fails to realize this will be punished!" orders Yami. "But….", "But nothing" and with that Yami stormed out.

End of Flash back 

As Arainaina returns from her memory, Arainaina doesn't notice her brother. "Arainaina" calls Yami. "Brother" replies Arainaina as she turns to face her brother. "I'm sorry about earlier" replies Yami.

"It's ok" answers Arainaina. "Well, get some sleep for tomorrow's a new day and you need your rest" replies Yami, before picking up his sister and putting her to bed.

For although Yami acted mean towards people deep down Arainaina knew, Yami was trying to bring forth his inner child that he mysteriously locked away for so long since he became the new Pharaoh.

"Atemu" speaks Arainaina. "Ah ah" replies Yami. "I mean Yami what will you do tomorrow?" asks Arainaina. "That is none of your concern, you just play with Mokuba, Ryou and Malik" replies Yami. So with that said Arainaina becomes silent as she decides to drop the subject once Yami places her on the bed for the night before leaving the room.

Next day 

The next day was a beautiful day and Yami was up with Ra's morning light and was currently on his way towards the thrown room where he meet Seto, Tarainai, Joesaika, Arnaikintai, Tayneko, and Kainaiko standing next to the throne with Marik and Bakura standing on either side of the throne for they were his personal body guards and Joey was the head of the guards.

But anyways once he enters Yami walks up to his throne and sits down on his throne and watches as Joey brings in the first batch of slaves.

"My Pharaoh here are the slaves" replies Joey. "Thank you Joey" replies Yami, as he looks at every slave before him with disgust.

"Pathetic, none of them hold the quality I'm looking for" replies Yami from his throne. "So what should I do then my lord" asks Joey. "Send them to work with the other slaves" orders Yami, while being completely unaware of Arainaina, Mokuba, Ryou and Malik watching them.

So, as that was said Joey takes them away. "Now…bring in that prisoner" orders Yami. As Yami orders for the prisoner, two guards drag in Yugi.

Once in the guards throw Yugi infront of the Pharaoh, causing him to stumble a bit before gaining posture. At first, all that could be heard was silence but then….. "So….you're the prisoner. Tell me what is your name?" replies Yami.

But at Yami's reply Yugi doesn't reply which angers Yami. "I said what is your name" orders Yami, but again no answer from Yugi. Just then a guard comes up to Yugi and hits him in the back sending Yugi to his knees while gasping.

As Yugi was knocked down, Yugi's amethyst eyes meet Yami's crimson hues causing him to gasp as well. "Answer the Pharaoh" orders the guard before getting ready to backhand him only to miss as a girl slams into Yugi pushing them both to the ground.

"Arainaina!" exclaims Mokuba, as he, Ryou, and Malik rush over to her. "Arainaina I told you to play with Mokuba and them" replies a shock and rather angry Yami. "I'm sorry but I can't allow you to hurt him, for he's the angel of legend who was sent from Ra" replies Arainaina.

"Pharaoh tell us you don't believe her" asks Joesaika. "I don't know" answers Yami. "Anyway there are matters to deal with now I'll ask you again what is your name" orders Yami.

"Yugi" answers Yugi, finally. "Hmm…Yugi what an interesting name" replies Yami. 'Yugi? Now where have I heard that name from' wonders Seto to himself.

"Well Yugi, I have to give you guts for sticking up for yourself….I like that in people for it makes it just that more fun to break them" answers Yami with a smirk.

"BROTHER!" exclaims Arainaina. But as her words, go on deaf ears Yami makes his decision. "Take him to Ishizu for Yugi shall be my new slave" replies Yami, just as the guards take Yugi away. "Yami, you can't do this to him" reasons Arainaina. "I don't recall asking you for your opinion" answers Yami, as he stands from his throne and decides to go to his room.

So as Yami retreats to his room Seto, Bakura, and Marik walk over to her, Ryou, Malik and Mokuba. "Arainiana…is it true is he the Angel from the legend, the one sent from Ra to free the heart of the Pharaoh before the world is plunged into darkness and forever be destroyed?" asks Marik, who knew of the legend well.

"Yes" answers Arainaina "Seto?" asks Mokuba. "I'm not sure but I'll look into it for the name strikes a cord and I'm sorry about doubting you Arainaina" replies Seto. "It's ok" answers Arainaina as she forgives Seto for his actions from the other day.

So as those seven talk the other five priests watch on in disgust for Arainaina kept interfering with their plans ever since Yami was crowned Pharaoh.

"We must keep her away from Atemu anything she does could ruin all are years of hard work" growls Joesaika. "I know" answers Tarainai. So as that was said the five of them leave the throne room.

Please R&R

Me: Wow, how was this chapter hope it was ok

Hikari shadowcat: well again, we tried

Me: Anyways here is some Yugi and Yami plushies to all are reviewers and hope you all enjoy again the next one should be out after the holidays or so


	6. Chapter 5 Meetings

Me: Hi, everyone long time no see so sorry about the long wait with this chapter

Hikari shadowcat: Yea, we apologize for that but we had a problem with for are account was suspended until yesterday January 30th so we couldn't update till today plus last week during the 25th, 26th, and the 27th my Yami had EXAMS and believe me she wasn't really in the mood for them

Me: Anyway we don't own YuGiOh and never will other wise if we did Yugi and Yami would be forever a couple the same as Joey and Seto and Malik and Marik and Ryou and Bakura. Also we do not own the Prophecy from in here for it's from the YuGiOh Movie except part of the Prophecy which is at the beginning that part is ours other wise the other half isn't ours.

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 5: Meetings

It was about high noon when Seto departed from Arainaina, as he retired to his studies to relook and study the prophecy. 'Yugi' wondered Seto, as he looked for what he was looking for. Just then Seto finds what he was looking for, 'Ah here it is' thought Seto as he pulled out a rolled up scroll before going over to his table to look at it.

Once by the table Seto unravels the scroll and begins to read. "According to the prophecy when the time is needed a Angel is sent from RA, to rescue the Pharaoh from a world of darkness including the darkness from around his heart. So, if the Angel can succeed in saving the Pharaoh the world shall be saved but if the Angel can not then the world and the Pharaoh shall be plunged into darkness and according to this scroll there's another part to the Prophecy….. The eye that sees what's yet to come, it's vision shall be fulfilled unless blinded by events predetermined thus light and shadows both be killed. The eye that sees what yet to come? What eye? Well what ever it is it can't be good" whispers Seto to himself as he ponders over the other half of the prophecy.

Mean while the guards finally bring Yugi to see Ishizu. "Priestess Ishizu, you have a guest by order of the Pharaoh." Replies the guard, before leaving the room. "Ah…Welcome Yugi, I've been expecting you" replies a lady with long black hair and blue eyes.

"You have? But how? And how do you know my name?" asks Yugi. "I know all because my Millennium Necklace allows me to and I know RA has sent you here to save the Pharaoh" replies the woman.

"Yes, you are correct, but what is your name?" asks Yugi, "My name is Ishizu and I am one of the Pharaoh's Priest's and Healer's but for now I must bath and dress you for you have become the Pharaoh's newest slave am I correct?" asks Ishizu.

"Yes" replies Yugi. "Then no time for chatter. Now come for I shall take you to the bathing chamber" and with that Ishizu guided Yugi to the bathing chamber which was located over in the next room.

Upon arriving, Ishizu turns to face him. "I will leave you to wash, I shall return moment tearinly for I must retrieve your new clothes" and with that Ishizu walked into another room which was just off to the side of the room Yugi was in, as she disappeared leaving Yugi alone.

Once Ishizu was gone Yugi began to shed his clothes before stepping into the warm water which was scented with lilies, Yugi's favorite flower. 'Ishizu seems nice, but the task a head of me is still much greater' thought Yugi, as he soaked his body enjoying the water.

So, as Yugi bathed, Ishizu was just returning with Yugi's outfit which consisted of a white sleeveless shirt, crimson pants (A/N: Oh the pants I'm talking about are the kind similar to Aladdin's pants, anyway if anyone knows what I'm talking about can someone tell me what there called.) some golden arm bands and a earring.

Upon returning Ishizu noticed Yugi waiting. "Here are your new clothes. I shall return once you have dressed" and with that she left again. As soon as Ishizu was gone from view again, Yugi quickly got out and began to dress.

As Yugi dressed, Yugi noticed how well the white shirt showed of his toned chest, as it clung to him like a second skin. Once fully dressed Yugi proceeded in putting the armbands on while looking at the earring which was a chain of earrings instead of one whole earring.

"I see your dressed, here allow me to help you with that earring" and with that Ishizu softly grabbed the earring from Yugi's hand and carefully moved to his ear where once she neared the ear Yugi shuts his eyes thinking it would hurt only to feel no pain as Ishizu went to put it on.

"Do not worry little one I shall not harm you in anyway for the earring I have given you is a clip on for I shall not pierce your ear unless told so either by you or the Pharaoh but before I take you to see the Pharaoh there's one more thing I need you to wear" replies Ishizu.

"What is it?" asks Yugi. "This ankle bracelet I need you to wear it at all times for this bracelet shall protect you from the Pharaoh's other five priest's" answers Ishizu, as she bends down and carefully puts on the ankle bracelet around Yugi which was sorta like a charm bracelet but on the bracelet dangled a tiny symbol of the eye of Ra or in other words the Millennium symbol which was a sign of protection against evil, envy and jealousy.

Once on Ishizu stands to look at her handy work. "Ready to see the Pharaoh?" asks Ishizu to Yugi as Yugi nods his head as Ishizu and Yugi move to leave the room as Yugi's bare feet patted across the palace rugs.

Please R&R

Me: Well, how was this one? Good? Bad? Please tell me

Hikari shadowcat: Also we know we promised TWO updates but we've decided to post the other one tomorrow because that once will have YAOI in it so just a word of WARNING to those who might not be into YAOI.

Me: Yea it's only fair to tell you all before I post it but of course it will have WARNINGS before and after it so people who want to read it but not the YAOI part can.

Hikari shadowcat: Oh and about the eye of Ra (Re) the reason my Yami knows about it is because on Friday she went to the Egyptian International Art store and bought a silver ring of the Eye of Ra (Re) and the lady gave her a card that told her about the eye and what it did. So that is how she knew it meant Protection against Evil, Envy and Jealousy.


	7. Chapter 6 A night with a Pharaoh

Me: Hey, everyone here's the next chapter to The Day an Angel flew down and like promised were posting it so people don't begin to wonder when we will have another posted, also chapter 7 should be out by Friday if not Saturday but I can't say a 100 percent yet for I'm sorta stuck on it

Hikari shadowcat: Yea, but if you lovely reviewers have any suggestions or ideal's please place them in your review and we'll take them into consideration as we work and move on in the story

Me: Anyway we don't own YuGiOh and never will other wise if we did Yugi and Yami would be forever a couple the same as Joey and Seto and Malik and Marik and Ryou and Bakura. Also we do not own the Prophecy from in here for it's from the YuGiOh Movie except part of the Prophecy which is at the beginning that part is ours other wise the other half isn't ours.

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 6: A night with a Pharaoh

As Yugi followed Ishizu towards the Pharaoh's chamber Yugi looks at all of the different status and vases that were placed and presented within the hall of the palace. 'Such beautiful objects the Pharaoh must have good taste to have things like theses' thought Yugi, as he walked behind Ishizu.

"YUGI" shouts a voice, causing Yugi and Ishizu to turn around to see Arainaina running up to them. "Arainaina" exclaims Yugi, as the said girl rushes up to them. "I'm so sorry about how my brother is acting he isn't like this, he was always…" but she was cut off by Yugi.

"Kind" asks Yugi. "How did you know" asks Arainaina. "I know because I've been watching him and you since you were little, and sometimes when he would sleep I would sneak into his chamber and just watch him sleep peacefully, so yes I know about his actions and that" replies Yugi, to a shocked Arainaina.

"Then if you knew why didn't you save him then" questions Arainaina. "Because I wasn't allowed to interfere with destiny. Ra told me it wasn't time although it literally killed me to see him like this but I obeyed and watched on. So I promise you I'll free your brother no matter how hard the task is" replies Yugi, with a smile.

"Thank you, Yugi" replies Arainaina, with a smile of her own. "Well, enough talk, Yugi you must be taken to the Pharaoh and Arainaina you need to return to your chamber before Yami learns of this and I do not wish to see you get hurt for you remember the last time someone talked to one of his slaves" remarks Ishizu.

"Of course Ishizu, how could I not" answers Arainaina with a shudder. "What happened" asks Yugi. "The last time someone was caught talking to one of Yami's slaves did not go unpunished is all I'll say" answers Ishizu. "Oh…" whispers Yugi in understanding.

"All right Ishizu I go, but please be careful Yugi, for I don't know what my brother will do" and with that she hugged him before running off towards her chamber's before she was caught by either the guards or the other five priests.

"Alright Yugi let's go" and with that they continue on there way. Pretty soon, Ishizu and Yugi finally arrive at the Pharaoh's chamber. _Knock, knock, knock, _taps Ishizu on the door. "Enter" replies the Pharaoh. So with that Ishizu enters with Yugi. As soon as they enter, Yami turns around to face them.

"Ah Ishizu did you wash and dress my new slave" asks Yami. "Yes my Pharaoh" answers Ishizu. "Well let's see him" replies Yami. So with that Yugi walks out from behind Ishizu, while watching him with amethyst eyes.

'He's…. he's the most precious thing I've ever seen' thought Yami as he noticed Yugi. "Y..you may leave Ishizu, I wish to be alone with my new slave for a bit" speaks Yami, to Ishizu as she nods her head before leaving.

Once Ishizu leaves Yami continues to look at the petite angel before him, all the while walking up to him and studying him. "So…tell me about yourself" orders Yami, as he continues to study him.

"W-well my Pharaoh I've traveled far" replies Yugi, who was a bit nervous. "From where" asks Yami. "I can not say my Pharaoh" answers Yugi. "Well…Yugi…if that is your name what else are you hiding from me" asks the Pharaoh as he runs a slender finger up his arm until it reached one of his armbands.

"N…nothing else my Pharaoh, all that matters is that I'm here to save someone" remarks Yugi, as he tries not to shudder under Yami's touch. "And who is this someone" questions Yami. "That too is a secret and can not be revealed till the time is near" replied Yugi. "Well no matter, all that matters is us now" remarks Yami, as he moves to stand in front of him.

A/N: Ok, I'm done….Got ya, no I couldn't do that two everyone, so here's the rest of it.

Once Yami was standing in front of Yugi, Yami goes to stand on his balcony before turning to Yugi once again. "Tell me…what do you feel when left here in my presents? Do you feel scared? Or maybe nervousness? Or maybe both" questions Yami, as he mover over to his bed before sitting on it.

"I feel neither, I'm not afraid or nervous my Pharaoh" answers Yugi, as he moves from near the door to stand in front of the Pharaoh. "Brave, I like that" replies Yami, before standing face to face with Yugi. Just then, the most unpredictable happened, for the Pharaoh had just leaned forward and kissed Yugi.

By Yami's actions Yugi gasps causing Yami to smirk while taking the chance to explore Yugi's mouth, which oddly tasted like chocolate with a hint of strawberries, something Yami never got enough of.

So, as they kiss Yami picks Yugi up and carries him over to the plush bed of satin and silk before straddling Yugi at the waist before looking down at the petite angel, once he pulled from the kiss that they both shared.

As Yami looked at Yugi, Yami begins to ponder on something. "What is it that my Pharaoh thinks about" asks Yugi, as he noticed the Pharaoh's look. "Nothing, it's not important, right now I'm more into "getting to know my new slave" now" answers Yami. "Of course, my Pharaoh, I am after all yours aren't I" asks Yugi, as he allows the Pharaoh to explore his petite form.

(A/N: OK HERE'S WHERE THE YAOI BEGINS, IF YOUR NOT A FAN OF YAOI THEN PLEASE SKIP THIS TILL YOU COME TO MORE BOLD WORDS ALSO PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME FOR I'VE WARNED YOU)

As the Pharaoh begins to explore Yugi's form, Yugi softly moans at the soft touches encouraging Yami to continue. So, as this happened Yami finds Yugi's shirt a pain so he goes to remove it before going to remove his own leaving both bare chested.

Once the shirts off Yami leans down and begins to butterfly kiss Yugi from the earlobe to the jawline until he reached Yugi's neck were he decides to get his point across to anyone who dared mess with his slave that Yugi belonged to him and only him Yami decided to leave a love bite.

Mean while, as Yami continued to kiss Yugi, Yugi on the other hand runs a hand up Yami's back causing Yami to smirk as he kissed all over Yugi's chest. Once Yami's at the chest, Yami reaches for Yugi's left peck were he sucks on it causing it to harden before moving over to the other one were Yami gives the second one the same treatment.

Just then Yami found the pants a pain so he quickly removes the rest of their clothing leaving both nude before climbing back to Yugi causing him to gasp at the flesh on flesh contact. But before continuing Yami looks to Yugi as if asking for permission, which Yugi knew so he nods his head causing Yami to smile a bit before reaching for his cherry scented oil. Once he grabs the vile Yami opens it and begins to coat three of his fingers before closing it up, before reaching up and pushing one of the fingers in.

At the intruding finger Yugi squeaks a bit in pain before adjusting to the finger before Yami entered anther finger and then the third finger before stretching Yugi for the next step until Yami knew Yugi was ready.

Once all stretched Yami goes to coat his length before once again positioning himself by Yugi and pushing in before waiting for Yugi to adjust once again before continuing on once again. Soon shortly Yugi adjusts and begins to squirm underneath Yami giving him the signal to continue, so with that Yami moves in and out at a slow pace causing both to moan in pure pleasure that the other got.

"Yugi…gods…Yugi" moans Yami, as he moves in and out of Yugi. Just then Yami feels himself close to climax but tries to wait for Yugi, so Yami decides to grabs Yugi's length and begins to pump it in time with his until finally both give their release Yami deep within Yugi and Yugi over both of them. After both release Yami slowly removes himself from Yugi before flopping next to Yugi and wrapping an arm around him while using the other hand to cover both of them up.

(A/N: OK YAOI ALL GONE BUT IF YOU STILL READ THIS THEN IT WAS BY YOUR CHOICE, SO NO FLAMING US IF YOU CONTINUED TO READ IT FOR LIKE WE SAID WE WARNED YOU ALL)

After Yami covers both up Yugi moves to cuddle him. "Feel better my Pharaoh" asks Yugi. "Yes…thanks to you little one" replies Yami, as sleep begins to claim him. "Sleep well my Pharaoh" replies Yugi, as he kissed him on the cheek just as Yami drifted off to sleep before he to went to sleep.

Please RR

Me: Ok, how was this? Good? Bad? Please tell us.

Hikari shadowcat: Again, if you choose to read the Yaoi that was by your choice and no bodies else's.

Me: Until the next time we update


	8. Chapter 7 Strange Feelings?

Me:Hello everyone

Hikari shadowcat: Welcome back to another chapter of The Day an Angel flew down, we would also like to say that since spring break has started well be able to update more often now until we go back to school then we won't be able to until the weekends and that.

Me: Anyway we don't own YuGiOh and never will other wise if we did Yugi and Yami would be forever a couple the same as Joey and Seto and Malik and Marik and Ryou and Bakura. Also we do not own the Prophecy from in here for it's from the YuGiOh Movie except part of the Prophecy which is at the beginning that part is ours other wise the other half isn't ours.

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 7: Strange Feelings?

It was a beautiful day and Yugi was just waking up only to see a soft smile grace Yami's lips as he slept. 'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps' muses Yugi to himself. So, as Yugi continues to watch the sleeping Pharaoh, Arainaina was having a dream in the room next to her brothers room.

**Arainaina's Dream**

"Where am I?" replies Arainaina, as she looks around a deserted village or ruins more like it. "What is this place?" wonders Arainaina, just as she noticed a shadowy person before her. "Who is that?" whispers Arainaina. But before she can do anything else Arainaina is pushed from her dream.

Mean while, Ishizu was just startled by her dream was well by her Millennium Necklace. "My Millennium Necklace tells me something shall happen to the Angel and the Pharaoh if nothing changes" breaths Ishizu as she slows her beating her.

But as this went on Seto was still figuring out part of the prophecy. "The eye that sees what yet to come, it's vision shall be fullfilled unless blinded by events predetermined thus light and shadow both be killed" replies Seto, as he comes to a conclusion all of a sudden.

"That's it! the eye that sees what yet to come could only mean Ishizu's Millennium Necklace, but Ishizu hasn't mentioned anything about any visions...ARRR... this is alot harder but I must depick the secrets behind the prophecy before it's to late groans Seto as he draws a blank once again.

Mean time back with Yugi, Yugi was still watching the Pharaoh while going completely unaware of him waking up. "You no, one shold not stair at someone else unless intended to act upon it" replies Yami, catching Yugi's attention but only long enough before kissing him once again.

As soon as they part from the kiss Yugi speaks up, "Good morning my Pharaoh did you sleep well?". "Why of course" replies Yami as he moves from the bed to dress which consisted of white pants and a crimson cape while leaving his toned chested revealed for today was very hot before moving to put on his crown and jewerly before turning to Yugi and studying him.

"What is wrong?" asks Yugi from the bed. But as Yugi spoke Yami doesn't say anything except walk over to his closet (A/N: Ok I know they didn't have closets but bare with me) and pulling out a smaller verison of his outfit for Yugi before handing it to him.

"Here, put this on and then meet me in the throne room" and with that Yami walks from the room allowing Yugi to dress as he headed for the throne room. So, as the Pharaoh headed for the throne room Seto had given up on the prophecy for now only to see if his blonde pup was up yet, while on the other hand Ishizu and everyone else was inside the throne room waiting for the Pharaoh to arrive.

"Man Yami sure is late this morning" replies Marik. "He's probably still making out with his new slave" replies Bakura, only to get a punch in the arm by Ryou. "Kura, be nice" replies Ryou. "Ryou what was that for?" asks Bakura as he rubs the spot Ryou had hit him in.

"Don't be so cruel Ryou, Bakura might not like it" replies Yami, as he enters the throne room, causing everyone to look in his direction. Once inside the room Yami walks over to his throne and plops down within the very hard seat while smirking as he caught Ryou's small blush. Mean while, Yugi had just finished dressing and was heading for the throne room like asked only to bump int Arainaina who was walking the halls.

"Arainaina" calls Yugi, catching the girls attention. "Oh, Yugi good morning" answers Arainaina, as she waits for Yugi to catch up. "How are you?" asks Yugi once he's up by Arainaina. "Fine" answers Arainaina only to catch something out of the corner of her eye.

As Arainaina caught a glance Arainaina becomes very frightened all of a sudden when she spots Spherous Lady, Yamadron, Guardian Baou, and Jirai Gumo in front of them blocking there way to the throne room and her brother for that matter.

"Yugi... I think we better get out of here while we still have the chance for I have no clue how those duel monsters got lose but I don't want to stand around and find out either" whispers a frighten Arainaina, while catching Yugi's attention causing him to look also only to see the four duel monsters before them causing him to nod his agreement before both turned around and ran all the while being followed by the four most ugliest duel monsters in the game.

So, as they run Yami was having fun watching his fellow friends bicker only to hault when he sees one of his fellow duel monsters and guardian's appear before him. "Dark Magician, what's wrong? why are you here?" asks Yami. "I have awful news, four duel monsters have escaped the shadow realm and are now lose within the palace, but the worst part is they've found your sister and Yugi" replies Dark Magician, causing Yami to stand up quickly.

"WHAT!" shouts Yami. "It's true my Pharaoh" replies Dark Magician girl and Magician of Black chaos as they appear as well. 'No...I can't lose them... I can't bare to lose my sister or Yugi' came a worried thought from Yami while never once questioning his sudden change in emotions. "Take me to them NOW!" orders Yami, as he runs out of the throne room with his three fellow duel monsters with him.

On the other hand Yugi and Arainaina were trying to dodge every attack thrown at them except Jirai Gumo was to fast for them and manage to catch them in a spider's web haulting them from going anywhere else.

"No... we've been caught" exclaims Arainaina, as she and Yugi struggle to free themselves but fail as the four duel monster slowly make there way towards them. "No!" shouts Arainaina, as she shuts her eyes as does Yugi when suddenly a voice shout out to them, "White lighting" destroying the four creatures as Yugi and Arainaina open there eyes only to see Seto and Joey standing in front of them with a Blue eyes white dragon and a Red eyes black dragon.

"Seto" calls Arainaina, happy to see her cousin before her as he and Joey approach them and help free them from Jirai Gumo's web before speaking. "You ok little cousin?" asks Seto, as he looks to her and Yugi. "Yes thanks to you" replies Arainaina. Just then there's a shout from behind them causing Seto and them to turn to see Yami.

"Arainaina" calls Yami once he approaches them with his duel monsters. Once there Yami walks up to Yugi and Arainaina and pulling them into a huge embrace never once questioning this either. "I'm so glade your both alright" whispers Yami once he pulls from the embrace. "Yes thanks to Seto and his Blue eyes" remarks Arainaina.

As that was said Yami turns to his cousin. "Thank you" was all Yami could say to his cousin. "Your welcome" was all Seto said before heading back to his pup and leaving allowing Yami to be alone with Yugi and his sister, while he and Joey alone with there monsters and guardian's leave.

"Are you sure your both ok?" asks Yami again. "Yes" replies Yugi this time. "Good" replies Yami as he smiles, glade they weren't hurt for he wouldn't know what he do if they were hurt or worse... But when Yami began to think that he quickly shook his head and dismissed the fact.

About a couple minutes later Yami had Dark Magician girl and Magician of Black chaos escourt Yugi and Arainaina back to the throne room while he stayed back with Dark Magician. "Mahado?" calls Yami. "Yes my Pharaoh?" asks Dark Magician. "When you appeared before me and told me what was happening to my sister and Yugi I felt a strange emotion inside and I was wondering if you could tell me" asks Yami.

"Well, did you feel scarness?" questions Dark Magician. "Yes" answers Yami. "Did you feel relief and happiness once you saw them safe" asks Dark Magician again. "Yes" replies Yami. "Then do not worry my Pharaoh those are your feelings towards those you care for and since you care deeply for Arainaina and Yugi your heart was trying to tell you what you would feel if you lost them or if you were not there for them" explains Dark Magician as he explained to Yami.

"I see", 'Hmm... I think I'm going to like this new feeling for I haven't felt these feelings since I was a little kid which was a long time ago but I'm beginning to feel these emotions just after Yugi came into my life, could it be possible that it's him who is behind it?' wondered Yami, completely unaware of the Dark Magician watching him.

'I hope Yugi free's Atemu soon from the darkness for he is already feeling his emotions that he so very long locked away once he was crowned Pharaoh and now that he is beginning to feel again it won't take long until the counslors find out and try to destroy what feelings he has once again' thought Dark Magician.

Once they finish talking all that could be heard was silence until Yami spoke again. "I think I like this so called emotion, I think I'll keep it" remarks Yami with a smile before walking back towards the throne room with Dark Magician.

Please R&R

Me: Oh...does Dark Magician some how know Yugi? Well to learn more please stay tuned for the next chapter which should be out tomorrow.

Hikari Shadowcat: anyway we hope you all liked this chapter


	9. Chapter 8 Trust?

Me: OMG, I'm so sorry everyone for not updating for very long

Hikari shadowcat: Yea we sort of got side tracked and didn't realize it till my yami's best friend asked her when she planned on updating her fic's

Me: Anyway we don't own YuGiOh and never will other wise if we did Yugi and Yami would be forever a couple the same as Joey and Seto and Malik and Marik and Ryou and Bakura. Also we do not own the Prophecy from in here for it's from the YuGiOh Movie except part of the Prophecy which is at the beginning that part is ours other wise the other half isn't ours.

* * *

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 8: Trust?

Upon returning to the throne room Arainaina and Yugi turn to Dark Magician girl and Magician of Black Chaos and thank them just as Yami and Dark Magician return also. 'Hmm... maybe, maybe I can tell him, maybe I can finally tell Yami who I really am' thinks Yugi who thought Yami finally earned his trust.

Yami who suddenly felt eyes on him turn to meet the eyes only to notice they belonged to Yugi, so Yami walks over to Yugi. "Yes little one?" asks Yami, once he nears him. "I... I want to tell you something a bit later" replies Yugi as he fidget's under Yami's gaze.

"Ok" replies Yami before turning to his fellow guardian's. "Thank you for alerting me of the danger" replies Yami with a grateful smile. "Of course our Pharaoh" replies Dark Magician. "Before you leave I need to speak to you Mahado" replies Yami.

So, Dark Magician nods his head while Dark Magician girl and Magician of Black Chaos vanish back to the shadow realm were they belong until called again by the Pharaoh, while Yami walks over to Mahado before speaking once again "I need you to locate me two guardian's one for Yugi and one for my sister Arainaina for I want them protected if and when I can't not".

"As you wish" and with that Dark Magician left also allowing Yami to return to his sister and them. Upon reaching the others Yami dismisses everyone in the room except for Yugi for Yami was curious in away to learn what Yugi wanted to say earlier, so Yami sends Arainaina with Ryou and the others allowing him and Yugi to be alone.

"So... what was it that you wanted to say to me" asks Yami, once he flops back in his throne. "I wanted to tell you who I really was" replies Yugi as he stands in front of Yami. "Oh really?" asks Yami as he raised an eyebrowl.

"Yes... I feel that you are finally ready to learn who I am" remarks Yugi. "Then by all means go ahead little one" replies Yami as he waits for Yugi to speak again. "Well, as you remember I traveled far, for which is true I have traveled far, except not from a place you know, I came from Ra himself, for he was the one who sent me to help you" replies Yugi.

"Help me? and what do you mean by "Help?" little one, and on another note how can you come from Ra, the only way it could be possible is if you were some sort of magical creature" remarks Yami. "What I mean by help is I'm here to free you from the darkness that surrounds your heart and to answer your other question, yes, I am a magical creature Yami, for I'm a Angel and not just any Angel, I'm the one from the prophcey that your sister and the others have been trying to tell you about" replies Yugi as he reveals his pure white wings.

As Yugi reveals his wings to Yami, Yami on the other hand can only stair, before remembering a time when he was about nine or so, and while he tried to sleep he could have sworn he saw someone stand watch over him as a child.

"WAIT! are you telling me your the same Angel I saw when I was a child?" asks Yami as he suddenly stands up from his throne and startling Yugi. "Yes, that was me I was the one who stood watch by your bedside as you slept actually I've been watching you since you and your sister were born" admits Yugi.

"Then it wasn't my mind playing tricks on me then, I really did see you I-I just thought my mind made illusions on me because I was either tired or stressed. But if you really were there then why didn't you stay" asks Yami.

"Because, I was nearly caught by your counslors Atemu, for a few times when I would spy on you Atemu I would be nearly caught, and I couldn't take the risk at being caught until it was time to see you" remarks Yugi.

Atemu? Why is it that you and my sister love calling me Atemu? I'm no longer him I'm Yami" replies Yami. "Because... I liked Atemu, not Yami, for Yami to me is a total stranger, I want Atemu that was the fun loving child who cared and didn't like violence when it wasn't called for Please... bring Atemu back" asks Yugi as he looks to Yami with big round eyes.

'He... He actually cares for me? even after everything that I've done over the years he still cares for me' thinks Yami. Just then Yami walks over to Yugi before pulling him into his embrace before whispering into his ear.

"Well, if it's Atemu you want then I think I can do something about that" whispers Yami within Yugi's ear sending shivers down his spine, which also caused Yami to smirk. "But, there's one condition that you must keep before I do allow Atemu to return." adds in Yami, cauing Yugi to look at him in curiousity.

"And what's that" asks Yugi. "That you must agree to stay with me forever and never leave me now that I was able to find my sweet and beautiful Tenshi" replies Yami, causing Yugi to blush. "Of... Of course my Pharaoh, but can I trust you not to tell anyone else about me?" asks Yugi.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to betray my Angel now that I've found him once again" and with that Yami or should it be Atemu sealed his promise with a kiss while pulling Yugi closer to him in his embrace never wanting to let him go ever.

Please R&R

Me: Well how was this chapter?

Hikari: And to see if Yami is going back to his gentler side stay tuned to find out

Me: Until next time, bye for now


	10. Chapter 9 Guardians

Me: Hello, everyone here's a new chapter to The Day an Angel flew down

Hikari shadowcat: We hope you all like it for we had fun writing it

Me: Anyway we don't own YuGiOh and never will other wise if we did Yugi and Yami would be forever a couple the same as Joey and Seto and Malik and Marik and Ryou and Bakura. Also we do not own the Prophecy from in here for it's from the YuGiOh Movie except part of the Prophecy which is at the beginning that part is ours other wise the other half isn't ours. We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila who will appear later on in the story.

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 9: Guardians

It was a little into the evening since Yugi revealed the truth to Yami well actually Atemu and right now he and Yugi were happily chatting with one another when Arainaina and them re-enter the throne room.

"Our Pharaoh is everything ok?" asks Ishizu. "Why yes Ishizu, everything is fine all Yugi wanted to do was tell something" answers Atemu.

"About what Yami? I mean what was so important that you sent us out like you did" asks Malik, since none of them knew Yami had went back to being called Atemu. "Yami? Who is this Yami person you speak of? I don't know any Yami, do you know this Yami Chibi Tenshi?" asks Atemu as he looks towards Yugi who was giggling.

"Yami have you lost it!" asks Bakura who was wondering what kind trick he was playing. "I haven't lost it Bakura I'm still the same person" replies Atemu. "Then why do you act like you don't have a freaken clue as to whom I'm speaking to" remarks Bakura.

"Chibi Tenshi do you care to explain it to them in simpler terms" asks Atemu with a smirk. "Gladly my Pharaoh" and with that Yugi faced the others. "What he means is he use to go by Yami but now he's returned to being known as Atemu" replies Yugi.

"WHAT!" shouts everyone. "Yes, so for now on I shall go back to being known as Atemu I'm no longer Yami anymore" replies Atemu. When everyone here's this everyone smiles, including Arainaina as she mouths a thank you to Yugi who merly nods his head.

Just then Dark Magician appears again. "My Pharaoh, I have found the two guardians you've asked for" replies Dark Magician. "Thank you Mahado, please call the" replies Atemu. So, Dark Magician calls them to the throne room like asked while Atemu turns to his sister.

"Arainaina can you come hear" calls Atemu, as his sister steps forward just as the two guardians appear. "I've done some thinking and I feel your ready for a guardian of your own, someone who will protect you when I myself can not" replies Atemu.

"I understand" replies Arainaina, as her brother gestures for her to turn around. So, as Arainaina turns around Arainaina noticed two figures who appeared to be evolved forms of Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl.

"Who are they?" asks Arainaina as she moves to her brother. But before Atemu can answer Yugi steps in. "There known as Magician Valkyria and Sorcerer of Dark Magic" answers Yugi. "Yugi how did you know" asks a rather shocked but proud Atemu.

"I just knew" replies Yugi. "Cool" and with that spoken Arainaina goes to check them out. "I choose, hmm... I don't really know who to choose" replies Arainaina. So, as Arainaina continues to look, Magician Valkyria steps in by speaking to the young princess.

"My Princess what is your decision" asks Magician Valkyria. "Well, for a guardian I like you" replies Arainaina to the evolved form of Dark Magician girl."As you wish" replies the other. "Then it's settled Arainaina has Magician Valkyria and Yugi has Sorcerer of Dark Magic" replies Atemu.

So, once this was done Atemu watches as Arainaina talked with her new guardian monster. 'Over the years since I was known as Yami I've never really been there for my sister and now with Yugi I don't ever plan to let either out of sight for as long as I live' thought Atemu.

Mean while, as Atemu sits in thought Yugi decides to spend more time with the Pharaoh so Yugi climbs into Atemu's lap causing Atemu to snap from his thoughts to see a mess of black and red hair in front of his eyes.

"Yugi?" asks Atemu as he looks down. "Yes my Pharaoh" asks Yugi. "What are you doing?" asks Atemu with a raised eyebrowl. "I just wanted to be with you, but if your not in the mode then I can wait" replies Yugi as he make a move to leave since he didn't know what Atemu would say but when he tries to move Yugi learns he can't causing him to look down only to notice a pair of tan arms holding him in place while a voice whispers in his ear.

"I didn't say you could leave koi and for trying to leave I shall have to punish you later for it" whispers Atemu before nibbling on his ear then shoulder since Yugi didn't have a shirt on since the weather was super hot today so all he wore were cotton pants with a crimson cord just like Atemu except he had on a violet cord.

"If the Pharaoh can keep his godly urges under control for just a few more minutes, what are we going to do about the Prophcey?" asks Seto with a smirk as he caught Yugi's blush and Atemu's growl of disappionment at having to be interupted.

"I'll worry about it when the time comes, now leave us alone" orders Atemu as everyone get's the hint to leave and leaves the two to themselves. As soon as their gone Atemu returns to the task at hand and that was showering Yugi with kisses.

So, as Atemu continues with his soft gentle kisses, Yugi let's out a soft moan causing him to smirk. Mean time, as this was going on Arainaina returns to her room with Sorcerer of Dark Magic and Magician Valkyria .

"Magician Valkyria?" calls Arainaina. "Yes Princess" asks Magician Valkyria. "Can I give you a name, like Atemu does for his guardians" asks Arainaina. "Sure you can, after all, I am your guardian" replies Magician Valkyria.

"Hmm... let's see, how about Amara?" asks Arainaina. "That's a beautiful name, what's it stand for?" asks Magician Valkyria. "It's Greek and it mean lovely forever" replies Arainaina. "That's a lovely name" replies Amara.

Mean while, Atemu was still exploring Yugi's shoulder only to stop. "What is wrong?" asks Yugi. "It's not private enough here so let's head back to my chambers" replies Atemu as he picks Yugi up bridal style and heads back towards his chamber.

Please R&R

Me: Ok, in case anyone is lost on the whole Guardian thing below is a list of everyone's guardian's

Hikari: Again Please enjoy and hope this cleared it up to all who have no clue who's guardian's are who's

Me: Also the next chapter will be super long cause it's going to contain up to at least four Yaoi scenes one between Yugi and Yami, Ryou and Bakura, Seto and Joey and Marik and Malik more might appear later.

**Atemu's Guardian's** - Mahado (Dark Magician), Mana (Dark Magician girl), Chaos (Magician of Black Chaos), Celtic (Celtic Guardian), Kuribo, Eira (Slifer the sky dragon)

**Seto's Guardian's** - Kisara (blue eyes white dragon), Kaiser (kaiser sea horse), Aidan (Blade knight), Merle (Obliske the tourmentor)

**Joey's Guardian's** - Adena (Red eyes black dragon)

**Arainaina's Guardian's** - Amara (Magician Valkyria), Alida (Guardian Elma)

**Yugi's Guardian's** - Sora (Sorcerer of Dark Magic), Aina (Guardian Airtos)

**Malik's Guardian's** - Demos (Makiora the Destructor)

**Marik's Guardian's** -The Winged Dragon of Ra

**Serenity's Guardian's** - Joan (St. Joan), Asta (Shadow Tamer)

**Mokuba's Guardian's** - (none at the moment)

**Tristan's Guardian's** - Cala (Command Angel), Cyra (Cyber Commander)

**Duke's Guardian's** - Orthgoth (Orthgoth the relentless)

**Ishizu's Guardian's** - Agido, Keldo, Kelbek and Zolga

**Mai's Guardian's** - Aya (Harpie Lady), Hana (Donomis Dark Witch), Adara (Dark Witch), Aine (Harpie's pet dragon)

**Tea's Guardian's** - Faith (Magician of faith)

**Ryou's Guardian's** - Change of Heart

**Bakura's Guardian's** -Dark Necrofear

**Heila's Guardian's** - (Unknown for now)

**Yami Heila or Queen Heila** - (Unknown also for now)


	11. Chapter 10 Spending the day together

Me: Hey everyone sorry it's been awhile since I've last updated...Been kinda having a serious case of writer's block. That plus, I've been working a lot lately.

Hikari: I'll say...But aside from that you've been seriously stressing with the constant moving. If you weren't constantly moving you'd be fine...

Me: Hikari don't start, please...Anyways I know I promised lots of lemons in this chapter but that's before I got writer's block...So I had to do a little changing of the story but don't worry the story will still have the same plot

Hikari: And lots of lemons we just don't know how we'll fit those in yet since it feels like were starting over from scratch with the whole never written a story before in our lives...

Me: Anyways please bare with me for a little bit for I've got a lot of other stories to update as well as this one

Hikari: Well, we don't own YuGiOh! And never will.

Me: So without further ado here's chapter 10 that everyone's been waiting for.

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 10: Spending the Day Together

As Yugi and Atemu continue to head towards his chamber lots of things were going threw Yugi's mind like his feelings for Atemu and Arainaina, the Pharaoh's sister the one he neglected when he was becoming Pharaoh.

Suddenly as if his mind had said something all of a sudden Yugi decides to speak his mind. "Atemu" calls Yugi to the Pharaoh as he continues to be held bridal style as Atemu continues with his walk towards his chambers.

"Yes, Chibi Tenshi?" questions Atemu, as he looks towards Yugi's face never once breaking pace. "Do...Do you think...Instead of going back to your chamber that maybe we could..." explains Yugi as he tries to find the right words to say to the Pharaoh.

"What's wrong Tenshi?" questions Atemu, as he finally stops mere inches from his door for as Yugi was trying to speak his words Atemu had finally neared his chamber and was now only mere inches from the door.

"I was thinking of instead being inside your chamber if we could spend time with your sister?" asks Yugi. "Arainaina?" questions Atemu, puzzled that Yugi would bring up such a request let lone his sister.

"Yes...I-I feel like she's sad..."remarks Yugi, as he looks up to the Pharaoh. "Sad?" wonders Atemu, as he glances towards a door that wasn't to far from his that held his sister in. "Yes".

Mean while, inside Arainaina's chamber, Arainaina was sitting on her bed aimlessly chatting to Amara when suddenly she became silent as she leans against her bed post with a sigh. "What's wrong, my princess?" questions Amara as she looks to Arainaina. "It's nothing" lies Arainaina as she glances out towards her balcony.

'I wish I could spend more time with my brother...But ever since he's become Pharaoh I barely get to see him or our cousin. I feel like I'm a bother to him and Seto...maybe even a bother to everyone else as well...' thinks Arainaina as she continues to look out her window.

"Princess..." whispers Amara as she and Sorcerer of Dark Magic look towards her. So while this was going on in Arainaina's chamber, Atemu was still on the outside trying to grasp what Yugi was saying to him.

"What makes you think my sister is sad?" asks Atemu, as he continues to look at her closed chamber door. "Atemu...she feels like a bother to you...she wants to be with you like you too were back when you too were kids...she misses that..." explains Yugi.

"So in other words you feel like we should spend time with my sister then having alone time with just me and you, correct?" asks Atemu, as he sighs a disappointed sigh. "Yes...I'm sorry my Pharaoh...I promise to make it up to you but right now Arainaina needs her big brother to know she's still loved..." then suddenly Yugi became serious, "You didn't exactly pay any attention to her while you were being the cold hearted Pharaoh exactly"

"I..." but as Atemu tried to defend himself about the things he did in the past Yugi quickly silences him with a kiss. "Please for me?" asks Yugi in his defense. So with a sigh, Atemu sets Yugi down gently before walking with him over to Arainaina's door where once there he gently taps on the door waiting for an answer.

As seconds ticked by and no one answered Atemu begins to worry. 'Odd...I know she's in here for this is where she last went' thinks Atemu as he tries to knock again only to get silence again. So with worry and not enough patience Atemu quickly opens the door to see Amara standing in her room with Sorcerer of Dark Magic.

Upon entering the room Atemu tries searching for his sister, so he looks for the first place he'd probably find her...Her vanity table that held her music box only find that spot empty so he takes a glance towards her bed to find that to empty.

With panic beginning to fill his heart Atemu tries to voice his question to Arainaina's guardian only to have her beat him as she points out towards the balcony and to where Arainaina stood gazing out the window.

Sighing, Atemu walks over to the balcony all fear and panic leaving his body. Once he stood behind his sister Atemu decides to speak. "Arainaina" calls Atemu. At the call of her name Arainaina doesn't budge right away but continues to look out towards the city.

"Arai...I-I know I haven't exactly been fair to you like I should have...I know I broke a lot of promises and things to you that I wish I could do over, to make sure you were happy...When father was about to die he made me promise to always look after you no matter the cost...Father always had a strong feeling about you, like you were something special and so made me vowel to keep you safe...And safe I've done but I've realized that in my quest to keep you safe that I might have hurt your feelings a lot and I'm truly, truly sorry for the things I've done I can only hope you can find it in your heart to forgive an over protecting brother and give him another chance..." pleads Atemu to his sister as he fights back tears of anguish at himself for not being the better person.

"Atemu..." was all that was said before Arainaina flung herself at her brother and cried. "Shh...it's alright I promise to be there for you for now on the same goes for Yugi. I shall always protect you both" murmurs Atemu as he runs his fingers threw her hair.

So, as this was going on, Yugi on the other hand was silently watching all this between brother and sister. 'I'm glade he's living again...I couldn't stand him being so cold and cruel before...it wasn't like him' thinks Yugi as he continues to watch the brother and sister affection between them.

"Arai...how would you like to go down towards the Nile and have a little fun" asks Atemu, as he looks towards his sister. At the sound of his request Arainaina looks up towards his face, tears slowing down from her earlier crying from her brothers confession.

"Sounds like fun...c-can Seto and the others come as well?" asks Arainaina. "Sure, if they'd like to come" replies Atemu as he and Arainaina move from the balcony and move towards her inner chamber where Yugi stood with his and her guardian's.

"YUGI" exclaims Arainaina as she runs to hug Yugi. "Thank you...Thank you" whispers Arainaina to Yugi as she continues to hug Yugi in the process while Yugi whispers back, "No problem".

After a few more hugs Arainaina, Yugi, and Atemu all leave room and back into the hallway but not after telling Amara and newly dubbed Sora that they could leave and that Arainaina would call for them if anything should happen.

"Well if your ready then let's get going" remarks Atemu as he escorts both his sister and Yugi down to the stables where they would grab there horses before heading off towards the Nile. "B-But what about Seto" remarks Arainaina.

"Don't worry...I have a feeling there already there" remarks Atemu as they finally reach the stables. Upon reaching the stables, Atemu orders the stable hands to ready two horses his and the princess's horse which they work on getting ready fast.

Once done, Atemu helps Arainaina mound her horse first before turning to Yugi and lifting him on top of his before Atemu mounted his horse as well. "Ready?" calls Atemu to Arai. "Ready" remarks Arai.

"Ready Yugi?", "Ready" with that said Atemu and Arai dash from the stables and dash for the Nile. As they finally reach the Nile, Arainaina spots Seto and the others just like Atemu had promised. "SETO" exclaims Arai as she hops from her horse and over to her cousin who embraces her with big hug.

"Hey little cousin" remarks Seto as he pulls from the hug just as Yugi and Atemu appear before him. "Pharaoh" remarks Seto which earns him a scowl from Atemu who hated to be called Pharaoh outside the palace of even inside it for that matter.

"What brings you guys down here?" asks Mokuba when he finally noticed the new addition to the group. "I brought Arai down so she could have some fun" explains Atemu. "Cool, Hey Arai do you want to go swim in the Nile" asks Mokuba. "Sure" but before she moved she quickly takes a glance towards her brother. "It's ok, go ahead I'll be there in a little bit" assures Atemu as he watched her eyes light up before running off to play with Mokuba and the others.

So, as Arainaina played with Mokuba, Atemu could only watch as his sister enjoyed herself for that short time. 'I'm glade she's happy' thinks Atemu with a smile.

Hours later, as the sun slowly began to fade into the distance, Atemu carefully walks up to Arainaina and gently picks her up bridal style which earns him a protest. "I-I'm...n-not...t-tired" yawns Arainaina as her brother walked back towards the group with her in his arms.

"Yes you are...you had a very long day and even princess's need there sleep" remarks Atemu as he chuckled at Arainaina's attempt to stay awake. "Sleep" murmurs Atemu and of course that's just what she did, she slept all the way home as Atemu mounted with Arainaina in his arms and Yugi on her horse.

A few minutes later as the sun finally left the sky, Atemu dismounted his horse with Arainaina still held within his arms as soon as they had reached the palace. Once home, everyone else dismounted there horses as well before putting the horses away as Yugi walked back inside with the Pharaoh as he went to put the Princess to bed.

Once Atemu reached her room, Yugi went to open the door for him which earned him a smile in return as Atemu moved to lay Arainaina on the bed. "Sleep tight" whispers Atemu before he left the room with Yugi only halting long enough to listen to what she had murmured and noticing the smile that graced her lips before finally leaving.

Me: Well, that's this chapter...What did you all think??

Hikari: Until we write again

Me: Next chapter should be up either tonight or tomorrow or even Monday I haven't figured it out yet

Hikari: So...Please R&R


	12. Chapter 11 Plotting

Me: Hey everyone and welcome back to another brand new chapter

Hikari: Ya...It looks like the writer's block she had is finally gone because this is her second time updating this story

Me: Yep, I figured that I needed to get over the writer's block and start updating these stories again or at least try to because it's been a really long time since I've worked on these

Hikari: Anyways please enjoy this chapter, we hope you'll all like it and if we get time we'll do a double update today

Me: So without further questions here's chapter 11. And also we don't own YuGiOh and never will.

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 11: Plotting

It was late into the night and the palace was quite for everyone was vast asleep well a sleep for most part for as the Pharaoh and his friends slept the other five counselor's were in a secret chamber planning.

"What are we going to do about the Princess?" asks Tarainai. "Not sure but we got to do something fast...she's becoming a problem by undoing everything we've worked so hard on with the Pharaoh.." growls Tayneko.

"We'll even if we did get rid of the Princess there's still the matter of that boy the Pharaoh has with him now, He's got to go as well other wise we'll never get control of the Pharaoh" remarks Arnaikintai.

"So what do you suppose we do with them?" asks Tarainai. "We've got to remove them from the palace tonight or at least one of the two for now...for that boy sleeps with the Pharaoh so it be impossible to get him right now but the Princess is always alone so she'll be first to go" remarks Tayneko with an evil grin.

"It won't be that simple you know...she isn't to far from the Pharaoh's room there's a reason why she sleeps mere inches from his room..." explains Joesaika who had decided to speak up finally. "We'll just have to be quite when we grab her then" remarks Tayneko.

So without delay the five counselor's begin there plot for capturing the Princess and the first weakness towards the Pharaoh.

Please R&R

Me: OK, I know it's short for this chapter but remember this is just plotting...the next chapter is going to be longer at least I think or maybe it's the one after the next...

Hikari: The point is we're sorry this one is short and we'll make up for it in the next few chapters to come


	13. Chapter 12 Kidnapped

Me: Hey everyone and welcome back to another brand new chapter

Hikari: Ya...It looks like the writer's block she had is finally gone because she's on a roll here

Me: Yep, I figured that I needed to get over the writer's block and start updating again

Hikari: Anyways please enjoy this chapter, we hope you'll all like it

Me: So without further questions here's chapter 12. And also we don't own YuGiOh and never will.

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 12: Kidnapped

It was about mid-morning and the sun of Ra was just now slowly rising over the horizon to mark the start of a new day and as the sun was rising so where a lot of people inside the palace. "MMMMM" moans Arainaina as she stretches from the bed before moving.

Once away from the bed Arai walks towards her music box and gently picks it up before opening it. But as that goes on, Arainaina doesn't become aware of five strangers that now became present in her room.

"Gotcha..." is the only thing she hears as they grab her by the mouth so she couldn't scream while the other arm wraps around her waist before yanking her roughly from the ground which caused her to panic and drop the music box as she now tried to struggle in freeing herself from whoever held her.

"Let's go before the Pharaoh hears us" remarks another voice that sounded familiar to her now as she continued to struggle but focused on the voices as they spoke. "Is the coast clear?" asks another. "Yes".

But suddenly there's a loud yelp as Arainaina bites the person's hand which causes them to drop her and clutch his hand while Arainaina tried to make a dash for a door that lead right to her brothers room but before she could get anywhere close to it she's yanked back harshly and back into the same strong pair of arms again.

"LET GO OF ME!" screams Arainaina in hopes her brother would here and come running into the room. "Save your breath...The Pharaoh won't here you" growls the person who held her. Not believing those words she does the next best thing.

"ATEMU!!" screams Arainaina at the top of her lungs in hopes it would work but her screams are finally muffled by the same hand again as she's yanked from her room and from the palace as well.

A few hours later and the sun high, everyone was now standing in the throne room for breakfast. "Hey, where's Arainaina?" asks Yugi which causes Atemu to side glance to the spot where his sister usually sat during any meal time.

"Don't know...Seto, have you've seen my sister?" asks Atemu, now a little worry that she hadn't shown up for breakfast which so wasn't like her. "No my Pharaoh I haven't seen the Princess yet this morning...But don't worry I'm sure she's just off playing and has lost track of time" assures Seto as he tries to assure his cousin that was probably the reason for her absents.

So with a sigh the Pharaoh and a nod everyone else go back to there breakfast while the Pharaoh sat in wonder about his sister. 'Arai where are you?' wonders Atemu as if afraid for his sisters absents.

With worried eyes Yugi turns to look at the Pharaoh and then to Arainaina's empty seat next to him and began to wonder himself. 'Where is she? It's not like Arainaina to just forget breakfast or even saying good morning to her own brother' thinks Yugi as he becomes puzzled as well.

Meanwhile, off in a deserted part of the city, the five strangers as well as frighten Princess had finally reached an enclosed area where once inside they move to tie her to a pillar. "When my brother finds out your going to be in so much trouble" remarks Arainaina as she struggles to free herself.

At her remark her captures just simply laugh. "Silly girl...The Pharaoh will never find out because your never leaving this space" remarks one of the five people who she now knew as Tayneko one of the five counselor's.

"Tayneko?!" exclaims Arainaina in shock as she tried to move from sight of the priest because Arainaina was well aware of Tayneko and all the other priests but Tayneko scared her the most out of all them.

Arainaina never knew why she was frighten of him but she once told herself it was probably because of his method of torturing people or how he always seemed to look at her with foren eyes. "Yes Princess...I must say your a fast learning...I really do look forward to spending so much time with you" purrs Tayneko as he walks up to her and strokes her face before cupping it with hand.

As he gazes into her eyes, all Tayneko sees is fear and tears that she was trying to hold back which causes him to grin as he crushes his lips to hers in a harsh way before parting and running his thumb across her jaw line before suddenly there's a loud smack as Tayneko hits her across the face.

"Consider that pay back for biting me" smirks Tayneko as he watched tear flow from her eyes. "Go, Go back to the palace...I can handle things from here...I don't think she'll be much trouble for me if she knows what good for her" remarks Tayneko to the others.

"Why do you get all the fun" whines Kainaiko while Arnaikintai frowns. "Because I'm in charge of this operation now do as I order and go back to the palace NOW" orders Tayneko. So with out another word Kainaiko, Arnaikintai, Tarainai, and Joesaika all get ready to leave but not before Joesaika's eyes met Arainaina's frighten ones which made her cringe at her pain and wished she could do something to help the princess but knew she couldn't without going against Tayneko himself.

"Don't worry my Princess you won't be alone I shall be with you at all times" whispers Joesaika low enough for just the Princess to here before the others finally left. Once everyone was gone, Arainaina lets out a whimper as Tayneko turns his eyes back on her with the same expression as before.

"Now where were we?" grins Tayneko as he approaches her again with a grin wide across his face as he thought of ways to hurt not only the Princess but the Pharaoh as well. But as that was going on with the Princess and Tayneko back at the palace the Pharaoh had felt the full force of the slap that his sister had received minutes again .

'What was that?' wonders Atemu as he lays his hand on the spot he felt the slap from thankful that no one else saw the reaction upon receiving the slap. "My Pharaoh are you alright?" asks Seto who noticed something different about the Pharaoh.

"I'm fine" lied the Pharaoh as the slap to the face faded into a slight sting and then a throbbing pain. 'What's happening to me? And where did that slap suddenly come from?' wonders Atemu as he glanced towards Yugi only to see concern mark his face.

'My Pharaoh don't you see it? Your connected to your sister...What ever it was you felt came from your sister...Whatever she feels you feel' thinks Yugi as not to voice his opinion just yet until he knew if it was true or not for Yugi had seen the way the Pharaoh reacted a few minutes ago and saw how red his one side of his face got all of a sudden.

With no time to investigate his theory Yugi suddenly spots four of the five counselor's and begins to wonder where the other was. 'By the looks on there faces something didn't bold well there last member I assume?' wonders Yugi as he looks to Joesaika only to see sadness within her eyes.

As Yugi continued to watch Joesaika, Joesaika on the other hand notices Yugi for the first time and quickly looks away trying to hide her face. 'The Angel knows...How can I avoid him without him knowing what's going on' wonders Joesaika.

"Atemu...can you explain to me about the other five priests other then Seto himself" asks Yugi who was curious about the others. "Well Yugi...Seto as you know is mines and Arainaina's cousin as for Tarainai and Kainaiko there brother and sister who had been chosen by my father to serve me when I became Pharaoh. There about Seto's age. As for Arnaikintai he's about my age and he's been around the palace about as long as I have he was also chosen by my father to serve me as well. And as for Joesaika, she's special to my sister...she's about two years older then my sister but my sister loves her she was really close to Joesaika when growing up...I mean as close as she was with me... My sister loved spending time with her and would always worry about her but a lot of the that changed when Tayneko came to the palace and asked to be head priest...He...He I don't trust because he always use to look at my sister with eyes that I didn't approve of." answers Atemu who was thankful for the distraction Yugi had done for he had felt another slap to the face right after the priests appeared before him.

"WOW..." remarks Yugi for that's all he could say right now. But as the Pharaoh had explained to the Yugi about the other Priests, the others had all looked in different directions to avoid eye contact with either the Pharaoh or the Angel for that matter for they had all heard the story the Pharaoh had spoken and where now feeling guilty for what they had done especially Joesaika for she had let her Princess down the one who she cared for.

'What have I've done...' and with that in mind Joesaika lets a few tears fall from her eyes but careful of not to let anyone see.

Please R&R

Me: Well how was this one??

Hikari: Was it Good? Bad?

Me: Anyways please let us know the next one or two should be out tomorrow

Hikari and Me: Bye for now


	14. Chapter 13 Torture

Me: Hey and Welcome to another brand new chapter

Hikari: Ya...But this chapter's going to be a little sad only because the Pharaoh's going to be in pain...

Me: What she means is since my character Arainaina is being held prisoner, and against her will...Anything that might happen to her will effect the Pharaoh as well since there's an invisible bond that ties them together...

Hikari: Not only that but Queen Heila makes her appearance finally as does Heila...There here to help the Pharaoh and help Seto with the Prophecy in hopes to stop it before it becomes reality...

Me: So without further questions here's chapter 13. We also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will...We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters when certain stories call for them...The only one we own are Arainaina, Joesaika and the others

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 13: Torture

It was about mid afternoon and there was still no sign of the Princess which caused the Pharaoh to become worried. Though nothing out of the blue happened since the slaps to the face, The Pharaoh was extremely worried on what could possibly have happened to his sister.

'I wish I knew what has happened to my sister...she's never like this' wonders the Pharaoh as he stood on his balcony inside his chamber, looking into the sky as if it would give him answers. But as the Pharaoh stood gazing at the sky there's suddenly a knock on the door.

"Come in" announces the Pharaoh to who ever stood outside his chamber door. "My Pharaoh...Sorry to bother your grace but you have a visitor..." replies a servant to the Pharaoh. "Who?" asks the Pharaoh.

"Queen Heila" remarks the servant. At the answer he received Atemu turns and walks towards the exit of his room before walking past the servant and towards the gate of the palace to greet Queen Heila.

'Why has the Queen suddenly appeared? Does she not trust my rulings?' wonders Atemu as he continues to make his way towards the palace gates. As the Pharaoh continues his way towards the gate he's suddenly hit with a new way of pain only this time it came from his chest. As if someone took a dagger and thrusted it into his chest but as the Pharaoh clutches his chest in pain a small stream of blood leaks from his fingers which causes him to look down to see a small cut.

"WHAT?!" exclaims the Pharaoh as he looks at the wound. At the sight of the wound the Pharaoh tries to see how bad it is only to sigh when it wasn't that bad just enough to make it bleed but no sooner does the Pharaoh see does it stop bleeding to where you could see a thin red line across his chest.

'What's happening to me? Why is this happening to me?' wonders the Pharaoh as he holds his hand across his chest as if to cover up the cut so no one could see it. Once that's done the Pharaoh continues to make his way towards the Queen.

Mean while, as the Queen stood outside the palace waiting for the Pharaoh, Queen Heila decides to look towards her koi. "Heila-chan..." calls Queen Heila in a soft gentle voice to a girl who looked almost like her but had a few different features then her.

"Yes, my Queen?" asks Heila as she appears before the queen as if hiding from sight. "Something doesn't feel right here at the palace..." trails Queen Heila as if she was sensing something evil inside the palace walls waiting to strike.

While the Queen continues to be lost in thought Heila on the other hand spots someone familiar to her. "YUGI!!" shouts Heila as she rushes to his side. At the call of his voice Yugi turns to look only to see Heila.

"HEILA" exclaims Yugi as he waits for her to reach him. Once she's reached him, Yugi continues to ask her the questions that where racing threw his mind. "Heila...what are you doing here?" asks Yugi.

"Ra's sent me...Ra thinks it's becoming dangerous now...the whole world is in danger if we don't stop this" whispers Heila. "How? I've already freed the Pharaoh from his dark prison...He's more kind and caring now" remarks Yugi who didn't understand what Heila was saying.

"It's not the Pharaoh...It's the prophecy Yugi...The eye that sees what yet to come...it's vision shall be fulfilled...Unless blinded by events predetermine, thus light and shadows both be killed" remarks Heila who was aware of the Prophecy.

"I was afraid you'd say that...But how can I explain it to the Pharaoh about the one who's been chosen for the Prophecy...It brake his heart" remarks Yugi for he knew of the Prophecy as well and the one destine to help stop it the only thing was she wasn't there at the moment.

"Yugi you have to...Ra knows that Isis and Arainaina have both been having dreams. Arai more so then Isis right now because her necklace can't see everything...If we don't break this prophecy Yugi...You, Me, Queen Heila and the Pharaoh will..." breaks Heila who couldn't bring herself to say it.

"...Die?" finishes Yugi who knew what would happen if the Prophecy couldn't be stopped especially when it said thus Light and Shadows both be killed. For Heila and Yugi where the light and Queen Heila and Pharaoh Atemu where the Shadows.

So as Heila and Yugi continued to talk Queen Heila continued to wait for the Pharaoh only to notice him as he finally staggers out of the Palace all the while clutching his chest from the earlier event.

"Pharaoh?" calls Queen Heila as she looks to the Pharaoh in question once he approaches her. "It's nothing" grunts the Pharaoh. "Doesn't look like nothing...Let me see" questions Queen Heila. "No" growls the Pharaoh as he refused to show her his chest.

"I'm not taking no for an answer" and with that said Queen Heila grabs Atemu's hand and gradually yanks his hand away only to notice the cut. "What Happened?" asks Queen Heila in shock as she looks to Atemu's face for answers. "I don't know" whispers Atemu, as he casts his eyes away from her as if he didn't want her to see his pain.

"Atemu...What's happening here at the palace? What's going on?" asks a worried Queen. But at her remark the Pharaoh doesn't answer. "Atemu please answer me...I sense some thing's not right here at the palace...I wish to help" but again as the Queen begs the Pharaoh refuses to speak.

"ATEMU! BY ORDER OF THE QUEEN I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME NOW" shouts Queen Heila now who was beginning to worry. At the tone of her voice Yugi and Heila both turn to look at them with curious eyes.

But just when the Pharaoh was about to speak he suddenly yells in pain as another cut appeared upon chest this time a little deeper then the first. "Atemu we got to get you to a healer" remarks Queen Heila as she helps the Pharaoh inside the palace as Yugi and Heila follow behind.

"Yugi...what's happening to the Pharaoh" whispers Heila. "It's Arainaina...she's missing and where ever she is anything that happens to her happens to the Pharaoh" whispers Yugi not aware that Queen Heila had heard.

'The Princess is missing?' wonders Queen Heila as she gets the Pharaoh to a healer. Upon reaching the healing chamber Isis, Serenity and Tea all became worried. "What's happened to the Pharaoh" asks a shocked Serenity as she watches Queen Heila set the Pharaoh on a bed.

"Not sure...you'll need to ask the Pharaoh about that" remarks the Queen as she looks to the Pharaoh with concern eyes which makes him look away again. "Tea get me some warm water and bandages...Serenity get me a needle and thread" orders Isis as she prepares to work on the Pharaoh.

"I'll be outside if you need me" remarks Queen Heila as she leaves the Pharaoh to Isis and the others as she goes to stand outside the chamber door with Yugi and Heila. "Ok Yugi what's going on?" asks Queen Heila as she looks to Yugi.

"I can't say but the Princess is missing still" answers Yugi. "Still?" asks Queen Heila not liking the sound of things. "She's been missing since breakfast this morning" replies Yugi. At the answer Yugi gives her, Queen Heila casts worried eyes towards the chamber door and where the Pharaoh sat.

"Has anyone searched for her yet?" asks Queen Heila. "Seto and the others are" answers Yugi just as the chamber door opens to reveal a now patched up Pharaoh. "Atemu..." but Queen Heila doesn't get to say anything as he walks away from her.

"Heila stay with Yugi I have a Pharaoh to talk to" remarks Queen Heila as she walks after the Pharaoh. "Ok" whispers Heila as she and Yugi decide to go to the library to look up the Prophecy to see what needs to be done.

As Queen Heila moves to follow a lot of things where running threw her mind as well. "Atemu wait up" calls Queen Heila. At the sound of her request Atemu slowly waits for her to reach him. "Atemu what's going on?" asks Queen Heila again.

At her remark the Pharaoh doesn't say anything at first. "Atemu..." she tries again "Is it the Princess?" asks Queen Heila. At the mention of his sister Atemu looks away. "It is the Princess...What's happening? What's wrong with the Princess?" ask Queen Heila. For even though she wasn't close to the Pharaoh or Princess she knew how much the Pharaoh cared for his baby sister would do anything to keep her safe.

"...She's been missing since breakfast...I don't know what's going on or what's happening to me but I feel like she's in pain and every time she's in pain I get a taste of it" remarks Atemu as he casts tear filled eyes away. "You know Pharaoh...I may not know everything that's going on but you aren't far from the truth...There's a thing call bonding...it's an invisible link between too people who are close to one another...Because you and the Princess are brother and sister you too have the link so anything that happens to her or you vise versa either of you will feel it" answers Queen Heila.

At the sound of her remark Atemu looks to her in shock. "But why would anyone want to hurt her" asks a now angry Pharaoh. "To get to you maybe? I'm not sure but the point is who has your sister knew this would effect you in some sort" remarks Queen Heila again.

Mean time off back in the small deserted area Arainaina was fighting back tears as Tayneko continued with his plans. "W-Why are you doing this?" cries Arainaina as the pain becomes to much for her.

"Because I hate the Pharaoh...And I know your his greatest weakness asides from that _ANGEL_" hisses Tayneko as he speaks of Yugi which causes Arainaina to pale. "Don't worry he's safe for now as long as the Pharaoh's around but for how long depends on you" purrs Tayneko as he cups her face again which had Arainaina remember not to flinch from him cause every time he would touch her she would flinch from him which would cause him to anger and inflict pain to her.

Please R&R

Me: Well how was this? I know there wasn't much torture in this but if I give to much away then there be nothing left for the next chapter

Hikari: So until we write again


	15. Chapter 14 For Better or For Worst?

Me: Hi everyone and welcome back to another brand new chapter to The Day an Angel flew down

Hikari: Ya...She's on vacation and plans to update every chance she gets.

Me: We also want to take this time to thank Atemu Yugi Lover32 and Moriah93ohio for reviewing and...

Hikari: We also want to that we hope that in this chapter a lot of your questions will be answered

Me: So without further questions here's chapter 14. We also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will...We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters when certain stories call for them...The only one we own are Arainaina, Joesaika and the others

The Day an Angel flew down  
By: Shadowcat22  
Chapter 14: For Better or For Worst?

It was late into the evening and the Pharaoh was still worried about his baby sister for shortly after the Pharaoh had spoken to the Queen, Seto and the others had returned with no word of his sister. It was as if she had vanished from the kingdom.

Mean while, Yugi and Heila were still in the library doing research on the ancient prophecy. "There has to be away to stop this prophecy from happening" remarks Yugi as he and Heila continue to look threw every book they could find.

But as this was going on off in a secluded part of the palace, Joesaika was talking to the other counselors. "We have to tell the Pharaoh where his sister is..." remarks Joesaika. "WHAT?! And risk judgment from the Pharaoh? No way" answers Tarainai.

"But the Pharaoh has every right to know what's going on with his sister we can't just abandon her especially with Tayneko...You've seen the way he looks at her" remarks Joesaika as she tries to make them see what she sees.

"I say we keep are mouth shut and forget the whole thing" remarks Arnaikintai. At the words Joesaika was hearing she couldn't help but look shocked at what they were saying to her. So with nothing else Joesaika storms out of the room with tears of anger stinging at her eyes as she storms towards Arainaina's room. A room that was now forbidden to anyone except the Pharaoh for since the Princess had gone missing the Pharaoh had band anyone but him from entering her room for it was like a solitude to those who where in pain. For it was a place where the Pharaoh liked to be when he was upset.

Upon nearing her room, Joesaika can't help but notice the door ajar which causes her to peek inside only to see the Pharaoh sitting on the Princesses bed while being lost in thought. So deciding not to disturb the Pharaoh, Joesaika decides to head to her room so the Pharaoh wouldn't question her motives.

Once she reaches her room Joesaika silently enters before shutting her door. Once in Joesaika closes her eyes before calling for Alida. "Alida" calls Joesaika. As Joesaika calls for her does no sooner does Guardian Elma appear before her. "Yes, you called?" asks Alida to Joesaika. At Alida's request Joesaika looks to her with tear fill eyes.

"Alida if the Princess is to be found I must come clean with the Pharaoh even if it means breaking the rules with other counselors. In case this happens and I should be judged I want you to be the Princesses Guardian." orders Joesaika with determined eyes.

"Is this what you want?" asks Alida who knew how much she cared for the Princess. "Yes..for if I am to be judged I do not want you in any contact with me" answers Joesaika. "As you wish" answers Alida with a bow.

As soon as thats taken care of, Joesaika does the next best thing something that should never be tempted unless absolutely necessary. "Amara...If you here me please present yourself to me" calls Joesaika.

At Joesaika's request, Joesaika waits patiently for her to appear but when Amara doesn't appear she begins to think that she wouldn't appear unless called for by Arai but no sooner does she think that does Amara appear before her with caution.

"Why have you summoned me? You are not the Princess" remarks Amara as she looks to Joesaika. "I've summoned you to give you directions to the Princess..." replies Joesaika. "And why should I trust you? How do I not no your lieing?" asks Amara.

"Because...I-I...Love the Princess with all my heart..." whispers Joesaika in hopes Amara would understand how she was feeling. So as this was going on with Joesaika back at the library Yugi and Heila were just about to give up when suddenly the other 3 counselors appeared before them.

"Yes?" asks Heila who didn't know what else to say for shortly after Joesaika had left the other decided that they had better get a hold of the angel and fast and let Tayneko know what was going on before there plans could be ruined.

"We're here for the angel" remarks Kainaiko. At Kainaiko's remark Yugi pales. "Heila.." whispers Yugi. "Yea?" whispers Heila. "RUN!" and with that Yugi and Heila both run or at least try to as the others chase after them.

"After him, don't let him get away" shouts Tarainai as they continue to run after Yugi and Heila.

Please R&R

Me: Well enjoy, also sorry for the cliff hanger but again Thanks to Moriah93ohio and Atemu Yugi Lover34 for reading and again all questions that you all have shall be answered in that last 15 chapters of this story.

Hikari: Sound short to be the end? Well it's not exactly short because once where done here there will be a sequel to this story.

Me: So until next time...


	16. Chapter 15 The Worst has just Begun

Me: Hey everyone and welcome back to all new chapter to The Day an Angel flew down...

Hikari: Sorry it's taken her so long but we had family matters to attend to for her cousin had just recently died of brain cancer...

Me: Yea...So I do apologize for the lateness of the chapters like Hikari said we had a lot of family matters to attend to...

Hikari: Anyways...We'd like to thank Moriah93ohio, Koragirl, & Atemu Yugi Lover34 for reading our story...We're glade everyone's enjoying this story so much...at first when we did this we didn't think it be such a huge hit but with 42 reviews and counting who knew...

Me: So without further questions here's chapter 15. We also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will...We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters when certain stories call for them...The only one we own are Arainaina, Joesaika and the others

* * *

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 15: The Worst has just Begun...

"Yugi...why are they chasing us..." rushes Heila as she and Yugi continue to run for there very lives. "I'm not...Sure" remarks Yugi as he to rushes for air. Suddenly Yugi begins to lag in speed as his legs begin to tire only to cause Heila to grab his wrist as she yanks him forward once more so he wouldn't be caught by the counselors.

"Hurry...In here" remarks Heila as she and Yugi run into a empty room or so they thought for the room they had run into was actually Joesaika's room which startles her when both Yugi and Heila halted in front of her.

At the site of Yugi and Heila Joesaika knew what was happening and so pushed them into her closet where she closed it just in time as the other counselors came barging into her room as well. "Where are they?" demands Tarainai.

"Where's who?" asks Joesaika. "Don't be stupid...Where are they? We know there in here" barks Arnaikintai. "I'm afraid that's where your wrong...no one's been in here except me now kindly leave my chambers..." orders Joesaika as she glares at the others who had barged into her room.

"Not until you give us the Angel..." orders Kainaiko. "And I said leave or so help me I will tell the Pharaoh of what you've done to the Princess and how your helping Tayneko full fill the Ancient Prophecy" remarks Joesaika who was standing her ground with the others.

"And what about you...you had a hand in this...Don't you think the Pharaoh will punish you as well" asks Tarainai. "If it mean saving the Angel and Pharaoh from the likes of you then yes...I shall tell the Pharaoh everything, including the kidnapping of his sister..." remarks Joesaika.

"Err...mark my words...We shall get that Angel, Joesaika...You can't hide him forever...neither can the Pharaoh...One day when neither of you are looking we will grab him and when we do...The Prophecy will be unleashed causing Chaos to the world..." remarks Arnaikintai with a grin before he and the others leave Joesaika's room.

Once sure there gone and out of site, Joesaika moves and allows Yugi and Heila to emerge from hiding. "Is it true? Did they really kidnap the Princess?" asks Heila with a shaky voice. "Yes..." answers Joesaika with remorse as she remembers that day.

"We must tell the Pharaoh" remarks Yugi as he moves around to stand in front of Joesaika all the while looking into her eyes. "...I-I can't..." answers Joesaika with a sigh as she turns to look out her balcony.

"But you have to...The Pharaoh becomes ill when his sister is away" remarks Heila which causes Joesaika to turn around sharply. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" remarks Joesaika who all but shouts at Yugi and Heila.

"The Pharaoh...he becomes very ill and hurt whenever something happens to the Princess" answers Yugi this time. "No...No...No...This can't be happing..." groans Joesaika. "What's happing?" asks Yugi who was confused just as much as Heila was.

"It's the Prophecy...it's falling into place...The eye that sees what yet to come...it's vision shall be full filled unless blinded by events predetermined thus light and shadows both be killed..." remarks Joesaika who too knew of the Prophecy all to well.

"We've all ready concluded that...Arainaina has to be the one to save the Pharaoh and the Queen other wise we all die" remarks Heila. "No...there's another way...and I can prove it" remarks Joesaika.

"And what's that?" asks Heila. "Arainaina won't have to die in order to protect the Pharaoh...I will. I'll protect both them and the kingdom" remarks Joesaika. "How? It's meant for the Princess for she has the bad dreams at night" remarks Yugi.

"NO...don't you see...she isn't the key to stopping this...she's actually killing the Pharaoh instead of actually saving him" remarks Joesaika. "What? But how?" asks Heila and Yugi this time. "You said the Pharaoh's become ill and hurt since she's be gone right?" asks Joesaika.

"Yes..." remarks Yugi. "Then she isn't the one...She and the Pharaoh hold a magical bond that's been woven together before they were even born...If she's to die then so does the Pharaoh and his light..." answers Joesaika.

"What?", "...It's an old legend but it says that before the land of Egypt a Kingdom would rise...within this Kingdom a son would be born, upon the arrival of this son he would be born without a light side to him only being born of darkness...upon arrival of this child an Angel would be born to counter balance his dark side along with another...", "The second child that was to be born would hold a magical bond between it and the son of Egypt..Thus balancing the son until the arrival of the Angel...The Angel itself would be born to image it's counter partner except no one would know of the Angel except the child which held the magical bond to the first child..." explains Joesaika.

"So what does this all mean?" asks Heila. "It's simple Atemu is the son of Egypt born of only Darkness...Yugi is the Angel, and counter partner to the Pharaoh and Arainaina is the child with the magical bond between her and the Pharaoh which means if Tayneko knows about this he could use this to his advantage and practically kill both the Princess and the Pharaoh in one shot for there connected magically so if anything were to happen to either it would cause a reaction to the other." answers Joesaika.

At Joesaika's explanation Heila and Yugi take a few before both pale in realizing there error in misreading the prophecy. "Oh no Yugi...we made a mistake...it's not Arainaina after all..." remarks Heila as she looks to Yugi in shock.

Mean while as this was going on Arainaina was finally able to get a break from Tayneko who had left for a while allowing her to having a break from his torture. So as Arainaina hangs from her bindings, she can no longer hold back the tears and finally allows them to subside and fall from her eyes.

"Atemu...where are you? Why haven't you've come yet?" cries Arainaina as she cries for her brother to save her to bring her home and away from the scary place she was kept in. So as the princess continues to cry, Amara and Alida weren't to far from where Joesaika had told them to go.

"Your mistress had better be right about her location" remarks Amara to Alida. "My mistress never lies when it comes to people she loves" explains Alida to Amara as they continue forward to find Arainaina.

Please R&R

Me: Well what do you think?

Hikari: Sorry for the cliff hanger but we had to for where sort on time today...

Me: Anyways thanks again to those who've read


	17. Chapter 16 Escaping

Me: Hi everyone.

Hikari: Welcome to another chapter of The Day an Angel flew down

Me: I figured since so many of you guys like this story so much I've decided to update as much as I can.

Hikari: Anyways...We'd like to thank Moriah93ohio and many others who continue to read and support this story..We're happy everyone likes this story so much.

Me: So without further questions here's chapter 15. We also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will...We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters when certain stories call for them...The only one we own are Arainaina, Joesaika and the others

* * *

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 16: Escaping...

It was late into the evening as the light of Ra began to sink into the horizon near the east as Amara and Alida continued to head for Arainaina. "How much further do you think we have to go?" asks Alida to Amara.

"Well, if Joesaika's directions are correct then we should be nearing Arainaina in a few minutes" remarks Amara to the other duel monster as they continue towards there destination. But as Amara and Alida continue onwards, Arainaina on the other hand was fearing for her life as Tayneko reappeared before her.

"Hello, my pet" purrs Tayneko as he slowly approached her, his eyes barring down on hers as she tries to fight the tears that were threating to fall. "Please...let me go" cries Arai in a shaky voice as she tries to plead for her release.

"Now why would I want to do a thing like that?" asks Tayneko as his lips begin to curl into a evil smirk which caused Arainaina's eyes to widen in fear as she tried to put together the next event that he had in mind.

"No...Please..." cries Arainaina as she struggles to free herself as Tayneko slowly moves her way all the while still holding that grin to his face as he moves to cup her face within his hand again. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk...such isn't the way of a Princess, to beg and ask for mercy.." remarks Tayneko as he looks down upon her.

But as this was going on, Amara and Alida finally made it to the place Joesaika had told them to go only to halt as they see the state Arainaina was in. "That bastard is going to pay dearly for this" growls Amara as she sees her master in such a state.

"Relax, if you become enraged you could put her danger" remarks Alida with caution. "I don't care, I want to make him pay for what he's done to my master...", "You can but don't you think the Pharaoh ought to be the one to go first? I mean he is the Pharaoh and brother of Arainaina" answers Alida to Amara who knew that would work in helping Amara think straight.

"...Fine...But once the Pharaoh's threw I'm next" growls Amara before they begin to plan there attack. "Why are you doing this? What have I or the Pharaoh ever done to you?" asks Arainaina as she tries to stall Tayneko the very best she can.

"Stalling me won't help any...He'll never find you...If he knows what good for him he'll forget all about you and start ruling his kingdom like a good Pharaoh should and dispose of you personally" remarks Tayneko who runs his fingers down her cheek bone. "But don't worry...maybe I can convince the Pharaoh to let you stay, stay as my personal slave".

At the words Tayneko spoke Arainaina's eyes widen again only this time out of shock. Shock of what he was purposing to her, on what he'd like her to be. "NO! I'LL NEVER BE YOUR PERSONAL SLAVE" yells Arai as she jerks her head away from him shocked and scared by her actions.

"Why you..." growls Tayneko but before he can do anything more Amara and Alida appear posed and ready for battle if it came to it. "What are you doing here?" asks Tayneko as he turns to look at the two duel monsters before him, never once seeing the faint hope within Arai's eyes as she looks to her guardian and Alida.

"Let the Princess go now" orders Amara as she glares at Tayneko. "And if I refuse?" smirks Tayneko as if he was challenging Amara. But instead of her responding threw words the next thing Tayneko knew was the hard hit against the wall as he and Amara stood mere inches from one another as she pins him against the wall with her staff before shouting over her shoulder to Alida.

"Free the Princess, NOW" shouts Amara except Alida didn't need to be told twice as she dashes to the Princesses side and in a shift motion frees her with her daggers which causes the Princess to slide to the ground in pain and fear.

"Do not be afraid my Princess...Joesaika has sent me to help and protect you as your guardian" remarks Alida as she knelt before the Princess ever so slightly keeping her distance in case the Princess should retaliate.

But as Arainaina hears the name Joesaika she quickly flings herself at Alida and begins to cry while Alida gently picks the Princess up before turning to face the exit. "I got the Princess let's go" remarks Alida as she dashes out the entrance they first entered from.

"Consider yourself lucky" growls Amara as she too dashes from room allowing Tayneko to breath as he watches them leave all the while smirking. "Perfect...all is fitting into place" and with that said Tayneko moves from the now empty room before heading for his horse and heading towards an abandon temple.

Please R&R

Me: Well how was this chapter??


	18. Chapter 17 Returning

Me: Hi, and Welcome back everyone

Hikari: (giggles)

Me: What are you laughing about Hikari?

Hikari: Nothing except this is your second update tonight...and not to mention Moriah93ohio seems to really like our story but to answer your question Moriah93ohio the only thing I'll say is continue to read the story to find the answers to your questions for all shall be revealed soon...

Me: So without further questions here's chapter 17. We also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will...We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters when certain stories call for them...The only one we own are Arainaina, Joesaika and the others

* * *

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 17: Returning...

It was close to Midnight when Amara and Alida finally arrived within the city with a sleeping Princess. "Poor Arainaina...Just look at her...What has he done to you?" whispers Amara as she glances towards her master.

"Not sure...You'll have to ask her" remarks Alida as they make there way towards the palace unaware that the other 3 counselors were watching from a distance afraid of being spotted by the two duel monsters.

"Now what? They found her?" hisses Arnaikintai to the others who wasn't to pleased with the out come of the situation. "Think we should tell Tayneko about this?" asks Tarainai. "No need to" replies a voice which causes them to turn around only to see Tayneko himself.

"Tayneko" they exclaim in unison. "Don't worry about the Princess right now...For we have other matters to attend to as of right now" replies Tayneko. "What about the temple?" asks Kainaiko. "It's ready all we need is the bait" smirks Tayneko.

"You had this all planned didn't you?" asks Arnaikintai. "If that's the way you want to put it then yes...I planned all this to happen and it's falling into place nicely" remarks Tayneko as he leads the others into a hidden chamber within the palace.

So as they all go towards the hidden chamber, Amara and Alida finally enter the palace themselves. "PHARAOH!" shouts Amara as they dash towards the throne room with Princess who was now whimpering within her sleep.

At the sound of his name being called the Pharaoh, Queen, and Seto all turn to face Amara and Alida. "What?" asks Atemu. "ARAI" shouts Seto as he runs over to grab her from Alida only to gasp at the site of his cousin. But when Seto grabbed her she had stopped whimpering.

"ARAI?" questions a shocked Pharaoh as he too, dashes for his sister only to gasp in horror at what he saw before him. "WHERE DID YOU FIND HER?" orders an angry Pharaoh as he turns harsh eyes towards Amara and Alida.

But before either can get an word in, another voice speaks for them. "On the out squirts of town...My Pharaoh" replies Joesaika as she appears before everyone with Yugi and Heila behind her. "WHAT?" exclaims the Pharaoh.

"It's true my lord...she was kidnapped by the counselors, including me at the time for Tayneko wishes to bring the Prophecy into place" replies Joesaika as she gazes towards the ground not being able to look at her Pharaoh.

"YOU KIDNAPPED MY SISTER?!" yells and angry Atemu as he looks towards Joesaika now. "I-I'm sorry my lord...I did not know that was Tayneko's plan...If I'd known I would have tried and stopped him sir" replies Joesaika.

"Trying isn't even an answer...If you had tried my sister wouldn't be in the state she's in now..." growls Atemu as he moved to hold his sister within his arms to keep him from lashing out at Joesaika. "...Your right...my, lord...I'm sorry, I didn't try hard enough to protect the Princess from harm" answers Joesaika as she casts her eyes to the floor once more.

"I should have your head for this..." growls Atemu only to halt as a faint touch grabs his attention to the bundle within his arms. "A-A...temu...P-Please...D-Don...t" tries Arainaina as she tries to speak only to fail.

But as Arainaina tries to reason with her brother, Yugi decides to speak this time. "Koi...she's right, don't be rash...Joesaika saved me and Heila earlier from the other counselors...She didn't have to she could have just let us been taken but she saved us" speaks Yugi as Heila moves to stand next to the Queen who had yet to speak as she continues to watch the event in front of her.

At the words Yugi spoke causes Atemu to turn shocked eyes towards him then towards Joesaika. "Is this true?" asks the Pharaoh. "Yes" answers Joesaika.

"Atemu..If I may suggest something" calls Queen Heila to the Pharaoh. At the words the Queen spoke Atemu slowly casts eyes in her direction as if waiting for her to continue. "I'm glade you have your sister back...but if she doesn't see a healer fast, she won't live to make it threw the night".

As the Queen's words slowly sink in the Pharaoh suddenly remembers the wounds on his sister and so runs from the room with her in his arms as he runs towards Isis and the other healers. 'Please Ra, protect my sister' pleads Atemu's mind as he runs for the healers.

"ISIS" yells Atemu as he barges into the healing chamber where Isis was currently. "Quickly...lay her down on the bed and let me work on her" remarks Isis as she goes about cleaning and wrapping the wounds that were on Arainaina's body.

Hours later Isis manages to finish and just in time to as Atemu reappears next to his sister. "Will she?" asks Atemu, afraid to know other wise. "Yes...she'll make a full recovery except she needs rest right now...where ever she was it drained her both mentally and physically and she needs time to recover" remarks Isis.

So with that said the Pharaoh and everyone quickly leave since Isis had said that she needed her rest and that no one could be there right now but as soon as she was awake the Pharaoh could come and see her before anyone else.

"Sleep well..." whispers Atemu as he bends down to kiss Arai's forehead before turning to leave the room with Yugi and the others. And so with nothing else everyone parts there own seperate ways but before Joesaika can leave the Pharaoh halts her before speaking.

"I'm grateful that you saved Yugi from danger but I won't look past the kidnapping you help commit but since she's home safe and sound I'll look past it and give you another chance but if you defy me again in any shape or form I will have you band from the kingdom" remarks and stern Pharaoh to Joesaika.

"I understand, my lord" and with that said everyone heads for there chambers for the night.

Please R&R

Until I update again...which will probably be tomorrow (9/10) since there's only 13 chapters and counting...Bye!


	19. Chapter 18 Nightmares

Me: Welcome everyone

Hikari: We're proud to present to you another all new chapter

Me: Yep, nothing like updating a good story

Hikari: So again we like to thank all our viewers we're glade you're enjoying this story so much, but like we said last night we only have about 13-12 more chapters before the end of this story.

Me: So without further questions here's chapter 18. We also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will...We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters when certain stories call for them...The only one we own are Arainaina, Joesaika and the others

* * *

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 18: Nightmares

It was late into the night since the return of the Princess and nothing out of the ordinary had happened at least none that anyone was aware of, except as everyone slept soundly within his or her chamber the Princess herself was not so lucky as her dreams began to turn into nightmares of the Prophecy.

"N-No..." whimpers Arainaina as she begins to toss within her sleep. "Atemu...ATEMU" screams Arainaina as she jolts awake from her dreams. Once awake Arainaina tries to calm her racing heart as she gently brings her knees to her chest while wrapping her arms around them before rocking herself back and forth as tears begin to fall.

"Atemu" cries Arainaina who hadn't yet realize where she was at the moment. So as the Princess cries to herself, back towards the Pharaoh's chamber a sleeping Yugi slowly began to stir as faint sobs could be heard echoing threw the halls.

"Who's crying" whispers Yugi as he rubs sleep from his eyes all the while trying to figure out the voice only to realize it was the Princesses. "She's awake?" wonders Yugi as he slowly moves from the bed, careful as to not wake the Pharaoh who was now sleeping peaceful since the return of his sister.

So once up and out of the bed, Yugi slowly makes his way towards the healing chamber where the sobs become more clearer to him. Upon reaching the chamber Yugi turns to make sure no one followed him before slowly but quickly entering the room.

Once inside the room Yugi makes his way towards the bed and where he could now see a crying Princess. "Arai" calls Yugi gently in hopes she would hear his voice and respond to him. "Leave me alone" cries the Princess who had thought it was Tayneko instead.

"Arai...It's me, Yugi" remarks Yugi as he moves to touch her shoulder only to have her flinch from his touch. Unsure of what else to do Yugi turns and runs back towards the Pharaoh's room where once there he dashes for the Pharaoh's side before shaking him awake.

"Koi, wake up, please" replies Yugi as he shakes his shoulder in hopes it would wake the Pharaoh up. "Hn...Y-Yugi" remarks a sleepy Pharaoh. "It's Arai...she's crying" answers Yugi which quickly grabs the Pharaoh's attention.

"WHAT?" shouts a now wide awake Pharaoh as he all but jumps from the bed before he to dashes from the room and towards the chamber that held the Princess in. Once there the Pharaoh quickly enters the room only to come face to face with the same thing Yugi had seen mere moments before.

"Arai..."calls the Pharaoh as he slowly approaches his sister. At the call of her name she stiffens still not aware of her surroundings until the Pharaoh laid his hand on her shoulder. "Arai... It's me... Atemu, Don't you remember me?" asks the Pharaoh in worry.

At the sound of his voice Arainaina quickly relaxes when she finally realizes the voice that was speaking to her before she quickly wraps her arms around his waist before crying into his stomach which causes the Pharaoh to pat her head while she cries.

"Arai... what did he do to you" whispers Atemu to his baby sister who continued to cry as he gazes sad eyes towards her before deciding to move from her embrace only to replace it by sitting down next to her on the bed where he could gaze into her watery eyes.

"Please... What's wrong" pleads Atemu. "T-There my dreams... They've become worser... I can't block them anymore" cries Arai who was now scared of her dreams. "What dreams?" asks Atemu who was curious.

"Dreams of the Prophecy... They come to me more faster then ever" cries Arai to her brother. "What are they about?" asks a frighten Pharaoh. "There about You, Yugi, Me, and everyone we know" answers Arainaina as tears continue to fall.

"Is that all to the dreams?" asks Atemu. "No... I also see...H-Him" cries Arai this time as tears completely over whelm her this time. At the mention of him Atemu stiffens as he knows who it is that she might be referring to.

"Shh... It's alright now... Your home and safe... I'll protect you" answers a stern Pharaoh as he begins to rock his sister back and forth until her sobs begin to slow and all you could hear was the sound of even breathing as the Princess falls back to sleep within the Pharaoh's arms.

PLEASE R&R


	20. Chapter 19 Helping?

Me: Welcome Back Everyone

Hikari: We're currently on a role right now with another brand new chapter

Me: Yep

Hikari: Unfortunately, we're sad to announce there's only 11 more chapters this story until the end but like we promised there will be a sequel maybe even a prequel to kind of show you how Atemu and Arai came to be... But until those are done please feel free to read our other stories that we have listed on here under the name Yamishadowcat22 or any of the ones listed on here under the name Shadowcat22.

Me: So without further questions here's chapter 19. We also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will...We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters when certain stories call for them...The only one we own are Arainaina, Joesaika and the others

* * *

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 19: Helping??

As weeks turned to Months and Months into weeks, Princess Arainaina was still being haunted by dreams of the Prophecy, each one more vivid then the others and some less scary then most. And no matter how many times the Pharaoh had tried there was nothing more he could do for his sister except be there to comfort her when a nightmare risen.

"Poor Arai" whispers Ryou as he looks towards the Princess who was standing near a fountain in the royal garden. "I'll say to be plagued with dreams of ones fate is not something I would even wish upon someone" remarks Malik as he too looks at the Princess.

"It is the fate of Ra that the dreams have chosen her to bare" remarks Joesaika who appears mere seconds behind them causing both Malik and Ryou to turn and greet. "Joesaika what brings you here?" asks Ryou.

"I've come to see if I can ease the pain of some of these dreams" answers Joesaika. "Haven't you've helped enough?" asks Malik who had learned what she did only to receive a nudge from Ryou. "The Pharaoh has forgiven me and besides he's the one who's asked me to come talk to her" answers Joesaika.

At the words she spoke, Ryou and Malik both move and allow her to pass only to watch as Joesaika approached the Princess. "Arai" calls Joesaika which manages to catch her attention. "Joesaika" replies a happy Arai for even though Arai was aware of the other counselors Atemu had hidden the fact that Joesaika was apart of it in which she was glade about.

"How are you feeling today?" asks Joesaika. "I've had my days" answers Arai with a shrug as she continues to look at Joesaika. "What brings you here?" asks Arai this time which catches Joesaika off guard a little.

"Pharaoh Atemu has asked me to help you with your dreams" tries Joesaika who only receives a huff from Arai. "He's always trying to help me... Doesn't he know I can't be helped?? First Him, then Yugi, then Seto, now You... Who else is he going to try sending me to help deal with my dreams" remarks a frustrated Arai.

"Arai, he doesn't mean you harm he's worried about you... He cares deeply for you just like a brother should" remarks Joesaika. "And how do you know?" remarks Arai. "Because I just know" answers Joesaika.

"Your lying" remarks Arai towards Joesaika. "If I was lying would I do something as bold as this" and with that Joesaika seals the distance between them by placing a gentle kiss on her lips which surprises both her, Malik and Ryou.

As the kiss continues on both eventually part when air becomes an issue and so Joesaika slowly breaks from the kiss. "Now do you believe me?" asks Joesaika who receives a nod from Arai. "Good, now here take this" remarks Joesaika. "What's this?" asks Arai as she looks down towards the item within her hands. "It's a magic stone that should help protect you from your dreams...and remember we'll all be here if you need us" answers Joesaika.

"I will" answers Arai as she looks down at a beautiful smooth light blue rock tied to a black string enlaced with gold to hold the stone in place as Joesaika helps place it around her neck. Once securly on Arainaina can't help but stare in awe at how beautiful the necklace is. "It's so pretty" whispers Arai before she looks towards Joesaika. "But why give it to?"

"Because... It was your mothers once... She gave it to me for safe keeping... she use to believe that it helped keep the bad dreams away from her at night, so now I give it to you in hopes it'll help keep the bad dreams away from you at night" answers Joesaika with a faint blush to her cheeks. "Thank you" breaths Arai as she wraps her arms around Joesaika's waist in a hug.

But as this was going on off in a distance land another kingdom was preparing for something that would change the lives of many...

Please R&R

Sorry this one is short but if continue on ward I go into chapter 20 so until I post again...bye


	21. Chapter 20 Bad News

Me: Hey everyone, how's it going?

Hikari: It's been a while since we've last posted

Me: I'll say...It's been too long

Hikari: Unfortunately, we're slowly coming to a close on this story which is really sad because we've enjoyed writing this story so much...

Me: But like all good things they must come to an end sooner or later...

Hikari: So without further ado's were proud to present to you, chapter 20.

Me: We also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will...We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters when certain stories call for them...The only one we own are Arainaina, Joesaika and the others

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 20: Bad News...

It was around high noon and everyone was just about to have lunch when everyone was called to the dinning hall where once gathered the Pharaoh noticed the necklace around his sister's neck. "Arai?" calls Atemu.

"Yes?" asks Arai. "Where did you get that necklace?" questions the Atemu. "Umm..." thinks Arai with a blush as she thinks back to this morning and the small kiss she and Joesaika shared. "Well?" asks the Atemu as he raises an eyebrow in her direction.

"I gave it to her, my Pharaoh" replies Joesaika to the Pharaoh when she walked into the dinning hall. "Oh?" remarks the Atemu. "Yes, it was the late Queens necklace before she passed. She gave it to me for safe keeping and told me to give to Arai when I thought the time was right, hopefully it will protect her when I or her Guardians can not" answers Joesaika which has Arai look to her in awe.

Satisfied with the answer Atemu nods his head for he had a feeling there was more to the subject then what was lead on because of Arai's blush but decided not to push the subject any further right now.

About half way threw the meal Arainaina couldn't help but wonder what she was feeling towards Joesaika for this was the first time she had actually been kissed by anyone, well not just anyone for she shared goodnight kisses with her mother and father but never anything like what had happened in the royal garden between her and Joesaika.

'I'll have to talk to Isis about this' thinks Arainaina as she slowly finished her meal in silence while on the other hand, Atemu was quietly watching his sister in silence as he tried to make since of the situation that was going on but pushed it to the back of his mind when a royal guard came rushing into the dinning hall with a scroll in his hand.

"PHARAOH" shouts the Guard. "What?" remarks the Pharaoh as he turns to look at the Guard who was panting for air. "I...I h-have urgent news" manages the Guard as he hands the Pharaoh the scroll who carefully takes it from him before reading it.

"What is it my Pharaoh?" asks Queen Heila as she becomes curious as to what was written on the scrolls. "A neighboring Kingdom has declared war on us" answers Atemu with shaky breath as he looks to the Queen and then everyone else who was within the room.

"WHAT??" yell everyone except Arainaina who only looks to her brother in fright for this was the first time she had ever seen her brother in war let alone deal with it. 'No...it can't be' thinks Arainaina as she continues to look at her brother in fright.

"Pharaoh, why would a neighboring land want to declare war on us?" asks Seto to his Pharaoh and cousin. "I'm not sure, we've done nothing to cause a war" answers Atemu as he goes back to looking at the scroll that was within his hand.

"Do you think it's some sort of set up but the other ex-counselors??" asks Marik, to the Pharaoh. "Not sure I mean it could be possible but I don't think they be that stupid to risk a war with to neighboring lands unless it was to create a..." remarks Joesaika only to halt in her words as she slowly put the pieces together.

"Unless what?" asks Bakura. "Unless it was a distraction for the Pharaoh to lure him away from the palace so they could continue on with the prophecy" remarks Joesaika. "Could that be true Pharaoh?" asks Malik. "It's a possibility but I can't stand by and let my Kingdom get destroyed if it's not" remarks Atemu.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" asks Tristan. "Ready the Guards...if it's a war they want then a war they'll get" orders Atemu as he stands from the table before marching out of the room to rally the troops for war.

"Pharaoh, WAIT" shouts Queen Heila as she dashes off after the Pharaoh as does everyone else except Arai who continues to sit in the same place as before as her mind runs wild with questions.

Meanwhile, as all this was going on Arnaikintai and the other counselors were getting ready for part 2 of there plan. "Perfect, with the Pharaoh gone it should be easy to gather the last few pieces we need for the Prophecy" remarks Tarainai.

And so with that said the counselors move on to the next part of the plan.

Please R&R


	22. Chapter 21 WAR

Me: Hey and Welcome back

Hikari: We're proud to announce another brand new chapter

Me: Yea

Hikari: Unfortunately, there's only 9 Chapters left not including this one

Me: But like all good things they must come to an end sooner or later...

Hikari: So without further ado's were proud to present to you, chapter 21.

Me: We also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will...We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters when certain stories call for them...The only one we own are Arainaina, Joesaika and the others

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 21: WAR!!

As hours ticked by, the Pharaoh and Queen were gathering their army for the upcoming War. "Queen Heila you don't need to come" remarks the Atemu. "Atemu I must, this country is my home as well, War or no War I will help fight" remarks Queen Heila as she gives him her determined look.

"But what will Heila say?" asks Atemu as he tries to make her see logic. "And what of Yugi and your Sister?? Surely you don't tend to abandon them?" remarks Queen Heila as she and Atemu get ready to mount there horses. Sighing the Pharaoh understood what she was saying for he had promised himself long ago he'd never abandon his sister way after their parents death.

"Fine, you may come" sighs Atemu once they mount there horses. "I thought you'd see it my way" smirks Queen Heila as they both turn to there troops. "Let's move out everyone" orders both the Pharaoh and Queen once everyone was ready to move out.

"ATEMU!" yells a voice which causes him to halt and turn to the voice only to see his sister come running up to him with tears in her eyes which has him jump off his horse. "ATEMU...DON'T GO" cries Arainaina once she reaches the Pharaoh.

"I must" remarks Atemu to his sister as he looks into her watery eyes. "But why? There are plenty of people here who would gladly go to war for you, why do you have to go" questions Arai. "Because they need a leader Arai and so it is my duty to lead them into battle" remarks Atemu as he wipes her tears away.

"But...", "Shh...Don't worry I'll return really soon don't worry, with the Queen at my side there's nothing we can't do and well be home in about a weeks tops ok, don't worry" assures the Pharaoh as he goes to remounting his horse.

Once remounted the Pharaoh and Queen along with many of the there troops begin to move out including High Priest Seto, Bakura, Marik, Joey, and Tristan. "Good luck" whispers Arainaina as she watches her brother head out to war with hopes of a safe return. "Do not worry your Highness the Pharaoh will return just have a little bit of faith in him and the gods and they shall bring him home safe and sound" remarks Joesaika as she lays a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I hope so" answers Arainaina as she watches her brother move from the palace and into the city where they would soon reach the desert and into the place of war.

Please R&R


	23. Chapter 22 Returning & More Bad News

Me: Hello

Hikari: We're sorry that the last chapter was sorta small

Me: The reason for that is because I'm not into a whole lot of fighting and I'm not even sure how to even start a war

Hikari: So as you can see the chapter was kinda sort but hopefully these last 7 chapters won't be so sort.

Me: So without further ado's we absolutely don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will...We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters when certain stories call for them...The only one we own are Arainaina, Joesaika and the others

* * *

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 22: Returning & More Bad News...

As weeks went by as well as months, Princess Arainaina was losing what little faith she was holding onto for since that day that the Pharaoh and Queen of Egypt had left, nobody had heard any word from them since not even from High Priest Seto.

And as the days continued on, Arainaina couldn't help but think that something terrible had happened to her brother like maybe he had been captured or worst killed but as soon as they came they were quickly dismissed for she had to stay positive for both Yugi and Heila for she was sure they were scared as well.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door alerting her that someone was there. "Come in" calls Arainaina as she turns to greet her guest only to notice that it was Yugi. "Oh, Yugi what brings you here" asks Arainaina.

"I couldn't sleep" answers Yugi which in reality couldn't because he didn't like being alone without the Pharaoh and so spent most nights with Arainaina who also couldn't sleep most times either. "Another one of those nights again?" asks Arainaina as she motions Yugi to the bed that she'd been laying in.

Nodding, Yugi carefully joins her in the bed where he soon falls asleep when she begins to hum a familiar lullaby that Atemu would sing to her when her mother could no longer do it. Once she finishes Arainaina carefully glanced down at Yugi only to notice him vast asleep and so carefully gets comfortable before she to gets ready to sleep but not until she felt Yugi curl up next to her like he would most of the time for reassurance that someone was next to him.

"Goodnight, Yugi" and with that she too soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile, back with the counselors, they where just about finished with everything that was needed for the ancient old Prophecy. "It's almost completed all that's left are our sacrifices" remarks Tarainai.

"But how are we going to get them without Joesaika getting in the way again" asks Arnaikintai. "Don't worry about her I'll handle you just worry about getting that Angel and the Princess" orders Tarainai as they move into action.

It was about midnight when Joesaika heard noise coming from the hallway. "Who could be up around this time a night" whispers Joesaika as she moves from the bed only to halt when four of the most ugliest duel monsters appeared.

"Hoe did you get out?" asks Joesaika as she stood her ground. "I let them out" remarks Tarainai as she sneers at Joesaika. "But why" asks Joesaika again. But that time all Tarainai does is sneer which gives Joesaika her answer.

"No, the Princess" exclaims Joesaika as she tries to run past Tarainai only to be thrown backwards by Battle Ox. "Tsk, tsk, where do you think your going?" asks Tarainai as she blocks the doorway while Battle Ox and the other 3 duel monsters stand in front of her.

"You won't get away with this" growls Joesaika as she slowly gets up from the floor before glaring at Tarainai. "Oh I believe I just have" remarks Tarainai as she continues to taunts Joesaika. "Err...Why you" remarks Joesaika as she makes another run for the door only to be thrown backwards once more only this time she was thrown into a pillar which caused her to hit her head really hard knocking her out for the moment.

"Such a pity...And here I thought you where one of us...I guess not...Come we have more important things to attend to" and with that they leave but not before jamming her door closed so she couldn't open it if she should awaken.

Meanwhile as that was going on Arnaikintai and the others had finally made it into the Princesses room only to find both her and Yugi sleeping. "Perfect" remarks Tayneko with a smirk as he looks at the sleeping forms except as that was going on Arainaina was beginning to wake.

Once awake Arainaina halts when she sees Tayneko in her room, "Yugi...wake up" whispers a frighten Princess as she shakes Yugi awake which allows him to notice them as well. "Ah so nice of you wake, but I'm afraid you'll be coming with us" sneers Tayneko.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE" yells Arainaina as she and Yugi jump from the bed and out the door before Tayneko and the other could so much as grab them but as they continue to run neither of them notice Tarainai along with Battle Ox and Lava Battle Guard until it was to late.

"LET GO OF US" yells Arainaina as she and Yugi struggle within Battle Ox's and Lava Battle Guards grips. "Not so fast, I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere for a while" chuckles Tayneko once he's able to catch up to them.

"Now if you'll excuse us I do believe we have engagement to attend to" and with that said Tayneko along with the others bring Arainaina and Yugi to the hidden chamber where the Prophecy would take place.

"Joesaika, Joesaika" remarks a voice as she continues to shake her awake. "Uh, what?" groans Joesaika as she slowly comes to. Once too she slowly glances upward only to see Heila there. "H-Heila?" asks Joesaika.

"Yes now hurry they took Yugi and the Princess already" remarks Heila which quickly grabs her attention and fast as both she and Heila run for the Princesses room only to find it completely empty.

"No this can't be happing, what am I suppose to the tell the Pharaoh when he returns" remarks Joesaika only to have her worst fears come to life when the sound of horns could be heard which signaled the return of the Pharaoh.

"Great just great" remarks Joesaika as she and Heila run from the room and out of the palace to greet the Pharaoh in hopes to tell him what just happened carefully. Upon reaching the Pharaoh, Heila goes and greets her Queen while Malik and Ryou rush to greet Marik and Bakura for they were already down there when she arrived.

But as everyone greets a loved one, the Pharaoh on the other hand once off his horse turns only to notice that both Yugi and Arainaina weren't down there. "Yugi? Arai?" calls the Pharaoh as he continues to look for them.

"Um...Pharaoh?" calls Joesaika unsure of how to tell him. But at the sound of her voice the Pharaoh doesn't need to be told as he runs inside the palace before dashing towards his room. Upon reaching his room he quickly finds it empty so he quickly runs for his sister's room only to find it trashed for when Tayneko and the others had tried to go after the Princess and the Angel they had sorta made a mess doing so.

"No...NO" yells the Pharaoh as he looks at the now empty room. "I'm sorry...Tayneko pulled a fast one, Tarainai managed to knock me out while the others came after them...I'm so sorry, I've failed you" remarks Joesaika who was to ashamed to look at her Pharaoh who was standing in the middle of the empty room fighting back tears that no one could see.

"I want everyone inside this Palace to search for them...Leave no stone unturned. Nobody so much as sleeps until they are found" orders the Pharaoh to Joesaika who quickly goes to do as the Pharaoh orders.

Please R&R


	24. Chapter 23 Searching

Me: Hey

Hikari: And welcome back to an all new chapter, sorry it's been so long but were trying to space out the chapters since there are only 7 more and counting.....

Me: Yea, I hope to knock out all 7 chapters tonight if possible if not within the week

Hikari: So make sure to keep an eye out for them for they shall be posted

Me: So without further ado's we absolutely don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will...We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters when certain stories call for them...The only one we own are Arainaina, Joesaika and the others

* * *

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 23: Searching

It was about mid sun rise as everyone inside the palace continued to search for Yugi and Arainaina. "Where do you think they could have taken them?" questions Malik who was with Ryou as they searched the west wing of the palace.

"Not sure but where ever they are I hope there safe and sound" remarks Ryou as he and Malik continue in there search. Mean time on the east side of the palace, Bakura, Marik, Joey, Seto and Tristan searching over there.

"Any luck Bakura" calls Marik as they search every door they came to. "Not yet, how about you Seto" calls Bakura. But of course Seto doesn't answer as he continues to search while being lost in his own thoughts about his cousin and where she could be.

'I hope your safe little cousin' thinks Seto as he walks past an unchecked room by mistake. "Um, Seto" calls Joey who was worried about his koi. "Huh?" remarks Seto when he finally heres Joey. "Are you ok? You seem sorta distant" remarks Joey who was beginning to worry about Seto.

"I'm fine pup, I'm just worried about my cousin you could say, I mean this isn't the first time she's gone missing" remarks Seto as he glances over to Joey. "What do you mean?" asks Bakura who had heard Seto's remark about the Princess.

"Well, when she was growing up she would sometimes get lost and it always worried Atemu for he was afraid he'd lost his baby sister forever but when he thought all hope was lost he'd somehow manage to find her again sometimes safe and sound and sometimes with cuts and bruises but he'd be there to care for her when there mother couldn't or even there father.

"But I thought the Pharaoh was cold hearted most of the time?" asks Joey. "Ah, pup, there's still so, so, so much you don't know about the Pharaoh. Even though he looks cruel and cold hearted deep down when it comes to his sister he cares deeply. He'll do anything possible to keep her safe from danger if he could even give up his own life if it meant keeping her alive and well" remarks Seto who remembered a time when the Pharaoh once stood in for his sister when she was about to be bullied by a few towns people.

**Flash Back**

It was a beautiful morning and a little girl no more then 7-8 years old was outside one morning just enjoying the nice warm breeze when suddenly something caught her attention and so being curious as small child would she went to see what it was.

But as she slowly approached it a bunch of kids from within the city surround her. "Hey twerp" calls one of the kids causing her to look at him. "What's someone like you outside the palace, don't you know you don't belong outside your kind" remarks another which causes her eyes to water.

"T-That's not true....I can come outside just like everyone else" cries a small version of the Princess. "No you can't" chant a few of the kids while another comes up from behind and pushes her to the ground super hard causing her to cut her palms and knees.

"Please stop" cries Arainaina as she tries to get up. But as her please goes unanswered another kid just comes up and kicks her in the side which throws her onto her back which causes her to cry out in pain.

"Why are you doing this to me? I didn't do anything" remarks Arainaina as she tries to stand again. "Of course you did, it's called you where born your freak, We don't like you, or anyone from your rich kind, you think your all that but you know what your not" sneers another just as he was about to punch her only to be tackled to the ground by a somewhat older little boy who was about 10-11 years old.

"Leave my sister alone" shouts the boy as he glares at him before punching him in the face. "It's the Prince, run" shouts another kid, as they all run except the one Atemu was sitting on. "I'm sorry I didn't know she was your sister" cries the boy as he tries to hide his bruised check that Atemu gave him.

But as Atemu was about to throw another punch, he suddenly hears crying which causes him to turn slightly to see his sister behind him all bruised and battered. At the sight of his sister Atemu quickly gets up and wonders over to her but not before glaring at the boy which scares him off.

"Arainaina are you ok?" asks Atemu as he kneels down in front of her. But instead of getting a reply Arainaina just flings herself at her brother and cries for she hated the fact she was different from her brother.

"I'm ugly" cries Arai as she cries on her brother. "Your not ugly who told you that?" asks Atemu as he looks to her crying face as she looks up at him. "That boy did, he said I was a freak" remarks Arai.

"Your no freak", "Yes I am, he said so, all because I don't belong here". "Well he's wrong, you do belong here, we're family and nothings going to change it" remarks Atemu as he helps her back inside where he could treat her scraps and cuts.

**End of Flash Back**

"Well he sure has a funny way of showing it" remarks Bakura as he to listened to what Seto had said. But as that was said Joey on the other hand came up to that unchecked room Seto had pasted mere seconds before only to hear someone inside it.

"Hey you guys I think someone's inside this room" remarks Joey which causes everyone to halt and walk back near Joey where everyone else could hear the noises as well. "Who do you think could possibly be in there?" asks Marik as they try to figure out who was in there.

"Well only one way to find out" and with that said Bakura, Marik, Seto, Joey and Tristan get ready to enter the room.

Please R&R

Me: well that's all for now, stay tuned to see what happens next


	25. Chapter 24 Beginning of the Prophecy

Me: Welcome back everyone

Hikari: Sorry it took so long to update but we were writing out the last few chapters

Me: Yea, I figure it would be better only because we didn't have to many left to post

Hikari: Yea

Me: So without further ado's we absolutely don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will...We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters when certain stories call for them...The only one we own are Arainaina, Joesaika and the others

* * *

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 24: Beginning of the Prophecy

As Bakura, Marik, Seto, Joey and Tristan got ready to enter the room the one inside the room was just getting ready to leave.

"Why do I have to be the one to gather the rest of the stupid things for this Prophecy?" groans Tarainai as she gathered up the rest of the items needed.

Once sure she had all the items needed, Tarainai moves over to the secret door which leads to the secret chamber that the others were in, but as she moves to enter she accidentally drops an item which causes the door to stay ajar as she herself went threw the door.

Mean while, Joey was just about to turn the door handle when Bakura beat him to it and shoved the door open himself.

"Hey, I was going to do that!" shouts Joey as Bakura enters the room they were about to enter. "Well, your to slow learn move a little faster" comments Bakura once inside the room.

"Well looks like whoever was here isn't here anymore" remarks Tristan as everyone stood within the now empty room or so they thought.

"That or Joey's just hearing things again" remarks Marik. "IAM NOT" yells Joey. So as Joey bickers about what he heard inside the room, Seto on the other hand wonders towards the back of the room only to stumble upon the hidden door Taranai used.

"I hate to cut the bickering but I think I found what we were looking for" remarks Seto. "Found what?" asks Ryou as he and Malik finally arrive to where Bakura and the others were when they couldn't find anything in there area.

"I believe I've just stumbled upon a hidden chamber" remarks Seto as he studies the door. "A what?" asks Tristan unsure if he heard Seto right. "He said he's found a secret chamber you idiot" remarks Marik to Tristan as Seto continued to examine the door.

After a short while, Seto speaks up again. "Someone get the Pharaoh I think we just found the Princess and Yugi". "Right" and with that Tristan runs out of the room and towards the Pharaoh.

So as Tristan runs off to get the Pharaoh, back with Yugi and Arainaina both were just waking up from being knocked out earlier.

"Where am I?" whispers Arai as she slowly comes to only to see Yugi next to her. "Yugi" whispers Arai as she shakes him by the shoulder. "Hmm?" groans Yugi as he to, slowly wakes up. "Yugi are you ok?" asks Arai.

"I think so, how about you?" asks Yugi as he turns to look at her. But before she can answer both are cut off by a chuckle.

"So glade of you to join us" chuckles Tayneko as he looks to both Yugi and Arai. "Where are we?" asks Arai.

"No where you need to worry about, for you won't be around much to know" remarks Tayneko with his evil grin.

"No....You can't mean the Prophecy Chamber....But you can't do this....You'll destroy everyone including the Kingdom" shouts Arai as fear begins to run threw her as she realizes Tayneko's words.

"SILENCE! Nobody asked your opinion" growls Tayneko as he slaps Arai across the face to silence her. "I'm well aware of what this Prophecy can do and I'm still willing to go threw with it."

At Tayneko's words, Arainaina cringes at what was about to happen but nothing could prepare her for what was about to said next.

"Oh and don't think your Guardians will come, I've blocked you both from calling them" remarks Tayneko who knew that was what she was thinking.

"You can't" shouts Yugi and Arai together. "Can and have" and with that Tayneko snaps his fingers for Arnaikintai to grab both Yugi and Arai before hulling them up and across the room towards an altar.

"Um...shouldn't we wait for Tarainai to return?" asks Arnaikintai. "No...I have no room for failure and if she isn't here then so be it we'll carry on without her" remarks Tayneko only to halt at the sight of the Pharaoh and a unconscious Tarainai.

At the sight of the Pharaoh, Tayneko just smirks. "How nice of you to join us Pharaoh this makes it so much easier". "Let my sister go, Let Yugi go as well" growls Atemu.

"No there mine" growls Tayneko. "I said release them" orders Atemu once more. "How about I make you a deal...I'll release them on one condition" remarks Tayneko.

"What's the deal?" asks Atemu. "We battle for them...Winner takes all" answers Tayneko who was hiding a grin. At Tayneko's words Atemu was battling within himself to do the right thing without hurting his Koi, Sister or Friends.

"Atemu be careful, I don't like this one bit" remarks Chione. "Don't worry, I don't like this either but I have to do something....I have to stop him before he hurts those I love" remarks Atemu to Chione before turning back to Tayneko.

"Your on" answers Atemu, unaware that he just sealed his own fate for the Prophecy was just beginning and in the end the Prophecy would be foretold, one way or another.

PLEASE R&R

Me: Anyways how was this? And just an FYI Queen Heila will be known as Chione for the rest of the chapters


	26. Chapter 25 Battle, Atemu VS Tayneko

Me: Hey everyone

Hikari: Here's the next chapter to The Day an Angel flew down

Me: Yep but please excuse my short chapters I had to do that to expand my Story

Hikari: Yea

Me: So without further ado's we absolutely don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will...We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters when certain stories call for them...The only one we own are Arainaina, Joesaika and the others

* * *

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 25: Battle, Atemu VS Tayneko

As everyone stood within the chamber, Arai can only watch as Atemu and Tayneko get ready to face off. "Before we do battle I'd hate for your friends to be left out" and with that Tayneko snaps his fingers and a bunch of Skeleton type monsters appeared before Seto and the others.

"Attack" is all Tayneko says as they suddenly attack Seto and the others. "WATCH OUT" yells Seto as he and everyone else dodges an attack thrown there way.

"Everyone...call forth your Guardians" yells Chione as she's forced back towards Seto as she dodges an attack thrown at her.

"Right come forth Kisara" calls Seto as he calls forth his Blue Eyes-White Dragon. "Everyone, you to" remarks Chione as she calls forth her own Magician Valkyrie to the field.

Deciding not to waste time everyone else calls forth there Guardian before they to try to defend themselves from the on coming attacks while Yugi and Arai could only watch on helplessly as there friends and family were attacked.

'Please be safe' thinks Arai as she watched on.

"Ready Pharaoh?" asks Tayneko as he looks at the Pharaoh who only growled in reply as he caught the sword that was thrown his way for Tayneko knew the Pharaoh owned powerful guardians that was why he decided swords where better for them

"We'll battle by swords, not duel monsters like your friends, I figure it would only be fair" smirks Tayneko as he and the Pharaoh start there battle.

PLEASR R&R


	27. Chapter 26 Battle, Atemu VS Tayneko Pt 2

Me: Ok everyone I know last chapter was really short but like I said before the reason for this is because my story is coming to an end......

Hikari: We know so many of you are enjoying this story and we do promise a Sequel to this but until were able to post it please enjoy are other many wonderful stories on

Me: Yea, so until then please enjoy my other Atemu and Arainaina stories either on Shadowcat22 or Yamishadowcat22

Hikari: Yea

Me: So without further ado's we absolutely don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will...We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters when certain stories call for them...The only one we own are Arainaina, Joesaika and the others

* * *

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 26: Battle, Atemu VS Tayneko Part 2

"White lighting" yells Seto as he tries to destroy another monster only to see it re-multiply once more. "Err...." growls Seto as his patients was running thin.

"This isn't working, the sooner we destroy them the faster they come back" replies Bakura who was now back to back with Seto.

"You don't think I know this" remarks Seto. "Well we better think of something and fast" remarks Marik who was thrown in there direction.

"But how?" asks Joey who heard everything so far.

"I don't know but we have to hurry for if we don't we'll be in huge trouble" replies Seto as he takes action and rejoins the battle once more all they while trying to stay concentrated on his Shadow Magic.

"Not sure what's going on but I'm all for it" remarks Marik as he to rejoins the battle just as Seto did moments ago.

"Come on Pharaoh, show me what you got" pants Tayneko as they clash yet again, neither side giving up the fight both determined to win over the other.

"I'll show you....what I'm made of" growls Atemu who in reality was slowing down from the lack of rest for since the return back to the Palace, Atemu had yet rested since he found out his sister went missing once again as well as Yugi and he knew as probably Tayneko that it was beginning to show.

"Aw....Is the poor Pharaoh weakening?" taunts Tayneko.

At Tayneko's words Atemu just growls once again only to be thrown off as he hears a yell coming from behind him causing him to glance around only to catch Seto thrown to the ground and his Blue-Eyes shatter.

"SETO!" yells Atemu as he diverts his gaze yet again allowing Tayneko this chance to charge him which sends him crashing to the ground.

"Aw....Don't tell me the all mighty Pharaoh is giving up?" taunts Tayneko as he hovers over Atemu who was struggling to move after being knocked down one to many times from his lack of rest.

"Never" groans Atemu as he finally gets himself to stand once more before this time charging towards Tayneko once again with his sword.

PLEASE R&R

A/N: Well what did you all think this time? A little longer I hope but the next few should be longer


	28. Chapter 27 Battle, Atemu VS Tayneko Pt 3

Me: Ok everyone these next 2 chapters are going to be a little sad so I hope you all have tissues for I'm sure you'll need them

Hikari: Anyways if you want to find out what happens then all you got to do is read to find out

Me: Yep

Hikari: So without further ado's we absolutely don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will...We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters when certain stories call for them...The only one we own are Arainaina, Joesaika and the others

* * *

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 27: Battle, Atemu VS Tayneko Part 3

As the battle raged on, nobody had noticed Kainaiko who was currently hiding inside a hole in the upper wall area all the while aiming a bow and arrow towards the Pharaoh's back.

"Say goodnight Pharaoh" remarks Tayneko as he looks towards Kainaiko which caused Yugi and Arai to notice as well.

"NO!" yells Arai as she struggled to get free as Kainaiko released the arrow which was now heading towards the Pharaoh's back.

"PHARAOH" yells everyone.

"This is it" smirks Tayneko who thought he had the Pharaoh. But just as you'd thought it would be the end it turned out not to be the end or so Tayneko thought.

"ATEMU MOVE!"

Unaware of what was happening, Atemu is suddenly shoved from line of sight and the arrow as his body crashed into the ground yet again.

Suddenly there were a bunch of gasps and a scream from Arai as she saw what had happened just moments ago. For there standing in Atemu's place was Yugi who now cradled a now embedded arrow in his chest.

"NO....YUGI!!" yells Atemu as he secures over to Yugi just as he collapsed to the floor or within Atemu's arms for that matter as Atemu cradled him.

"Why?" asks Atemu as he tries to fight back tears. "Because....I-I....Love Y-ou" chokes Yugi as he fights to stay awake as consciousness was beginning to take over.

"Yugi...Please hold on" chokes Atemu as Yugi begins to close his eyes and slow down on his breathing. "Atemu....I'll wait for you always...." and with that Yugi loses what little consciousness he had left before going numb within Atemu's arms.

"Yugi...Yugi....YUGI" screams Atemu as he tried shaking him awake only to get no response.

"No....this can't be happening...." whispers Arai as tears began to fall from her eyes as she continued to watch her brother in pain for the loss of his loved one.

"You MONSTER!, How could you" yells Chione as tears of anger formed at the corner of her eyes as she defended herself again any attacks thrown her way, while also waiting for a response from Tayneko.

"Simple...I'm doing it for power...with all you gone as well as the Pharaoh, I'll be able to rule the entire Kingdom as the new Pharaoh" chuckles Tayneko.

"I won't let you" remarks Atemu as he stands up once more this time with anger burning in his crimson eyes from the loss of Yugi.

"Ah, the all mighty Pharaoh ready for another round?" sneers Tayneko who was getting impatient now and was getting ready to end this as he and the Pharaoh took there place once more on the battle field.

PLEASE R&R


	29. Chapter 28 Battle, Atemu VS Tayneko Pt 4

Me: Alright everybody here are the last 3 chapter to our story

Hikari: Sorry if the last chapter was short but we promise there will be one last longer one before the final end

Me: Yep

Hikari: So without further ado's we absolutely don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will...We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters when certain stories call for them...The only one we own are Arainaina, Joesaika and the others

* * *

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 28: Battle, Atemu VS Tayneko Part 4

"Your going down Tayneko, your rain of terror ends now" shouts Atemu as he charged him full of anger.

"Bring it" and with that Tayneko and Atemu continued with there battle.

Mean while, back with Seto and the others, everyone was barely holding on for with everyone trying to maintain there guardian as well as trying to defend themselves everyone's shadow magic was beginning to diverse.

"I can't hold on anymore" remarks Tea as her magic begins to falter.

"You have to hang on" remarks Mai who knew what Tea was trying to say for she to felt her magic faltering as well.

But as this continues to go on, Arainaina can't help but watch on helplessly as those she loved did battle.

'I have to help them....but I can't....I'm band from calling any guardians.....this isn't fair' thinks Arai as she hangs her head down low as she fights back tears of frustration.

But just as she thinks this, does it vanish as she hears her brother get thrown to the ground once more causing her to jerk her head up once more only to see that Atemu was now down once more and this time it looked like he wouldn't be getting back up anytime soon.

"This ends now, say goodbye Pharaoh" sneers Tayneko as he hovers once again over the Pharaoh this time ready to strike himself.

"PHARAOH" shouts Ishizu.

'NO!' screams Arai's mind as she dashed for Tayneko and jumping onto his back.

"I won't let you do this" yells Arai as she tries to by the Pharaoh sometime.

"Arrgh....Get off me you pest" yells Tayneko as he tries to throw her off which as this was going on Atemu was able to role out and away from Tayneko as he continued to thrash about in hopes of getting Arai off him.

"I said get off me" and with that Tayneko manages to throw her off and in front of him on the ground as he reached for his sword once more.

"I'm tired of these game....You die NOW" growls Tayneko as he gets ready to plunge his sword forward.

"Ar-Arai" growls Atemu as he struggles to stand.

"This is the end, say goodbye" and with that Tayneko plunges his sword forward.

"NO" yells Everyone.

PLEASE R&R

A/N: Well how was this chapter?? Good? Bad? Please R&R and stay tune to find out what happens to Arainaina....Will she die or survive stay tuned to find out.


	30. Chapter 29 Prophecy Foretold

Me: Alright everybody here are the last 3 chapter to our story

Hikari: Sorry if the last chapter was short but we promise there will be one last longer one before the final end

Me: Yep

Hikari: So without further ado's we absolutely don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will...We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters when certain stories call for them...The only one we own are Arainaina, Joesaika and the others

* * *

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 29: Prophecy Foretold

**LAST TIME**

"I'm tired of these game....You die NOW" growls Tayneko as he gets ready to plunge his sword forward.

"Ar-Arai" growls Atemu as he struggles to stand.

"This is the end, say goodbye" and with that Tayneko plunges his sword forward.

"NO" yells Everyone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Arai waits for the blow and her fate, Arai suddenly realizes that it never happens and so peeks out of the corner of her eye to see what happened only to spot Joesaika in front of her.

"Joesaika?" chokes Arai as she turns to look at her fully only to see Tayneko's sword embedded within her instead.

"You fool.....WHY?" growls Tayneko to Joesaika as he had watched her take the blow for the Princess as did everyone else within the room.

"Because.....I-I love her....which is something you'll never understand" chokes Joesaika as she falls to her knees which causes Arai's eyes to widen in horror at what was going on before her.

As Arai continues to watch her whole body suddenly becomes numb which is more then she can bare which finally causes her to lose continue. "NO!" come the screams of Arai as she releases a huge wave of uncontrolled Shadow Magic which sends everyone crashing into the walls including Tayneko.

Once able to gather enough of her thoughts Arai slowly stumbles over to Joesaika who was now laying motionless on the ground before her.

"Why?"

"Because I love you" where the last words Joesaika whispers before she to laid unconscious just as Yugi did. "No...." cries Arainaina as she turns to look at everyone around her but mostly her brother who laid exhausted as well as bruised and battered.

'Why?' wonders Arai when suddenly she's surrounded by a very bright light which causes her to shield her eyes for a moment until she's able to see once more.

"The answer is clear my dear" remarks a voice.

"Who's there?" calls Arainaina.

"I'm the creator of all that is good and bad" remarks the voice that she now knew as Ra's voice.

"Ra, why has this happened?" asks Arai. "Nobody can say why it has come to this but it's happened and now you must fix it for those you care about" replies Ra.

"How? How can I fix it?" asks Arai urgently.

"You must be willing to scarface your soul for those you care for in order to restore balance to the realms of Light and Dark" explains Ra as Atemu's Millennium Puzzle appeared before her.

"B-But this is Atemu's....I can't seal myself within his item" exclaims Arai in shock.

"You must...other wise balance can not be restored and those you love will vanish at the hands of evil once more" remarks Ra once again.

As this begins to sink into Arainaina's mind she slowly begins to voice the Prophecy. "The eye that sees what yet to come...it's vision shall be fulfilled....unless blinded by events predetermined thus light and shadow both be killed....Atemu....Yugi...." whispers Arainaina as it slowly becomes clear to her.

"Am I correct in saying you've made a decision?" asks Ra.

"If...If I was to seal myself away....will Yugi and Joesaika return to make the Pharaoh I mean Atemu happy once more?" asks Arai as she continues to look at the object before her.

"Yes...I shall return things to normal the way things should have been before Tayneko started bringing the Prophecy to play and you my dear shall be sealed inside a secret chamber of the puzzle that Atemu will never know about until the time is right" explains Ra.

"And what of my body?" asks Arainaina who was scared to know what would become of it. "I shall place it inside a crystal coffin that will protect your body until your soul returns" answers Ra.

"And my memories?"

"They will stay locked with you I shall not erase your memories for you will be in charge of returning the Pharaoh's memories when the time comes for all that you know and hold will be locked with you until that day comes when the Pharaoh will need you".

"So your saying that I shall hold both mine and Atemu's memories?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying I shall turn time back long enough that the Pharaoh will remember Yugi but have no memory of you until that time comes."

"Then I shall give my life to save him" remarks Arainaina.

"Then grab the puzzle and chant these words "I give my soul to thee until the day comes when I must save thee from harm once more" and remember once you seal your soul you'll never be able to come back".

"I understand"

And with that said Arainaina chants the words given to her and just as Ra explained her soul was sealed within a hidden chamber within the puzzle that Atemu would not have any knowledge of until that day came.

"So let it be said, so let it be done" and with that the light faded from view which then allowed Arai to collapse all the while still holding the puzzle in her hands.

A few short hours later Atemu was slowly coming to. "What happened? Yugi?" calls Atemu. "I'm here" replies Yugi which caused Atemu to turn teary eye towards Yugi. "Yugi your alive" exclaims Atemu.

"Yes, but at a price" replies Yugi as he could not look at Atemu this time. "Yugi what do you mean what do you mean at a....." but as those words are spoken Atemu suddenly remembers his sister.

"ARAI" yells Atemu as he quickly stands up only to find his sister on the ground. "ARAI" yells Atemu as he runs over to his sister before shaking her. "Arai please wake up"

But as he continues to shake her awake Atemu doesn't notice the puzzle that still laid within her hands.

"Atemu...she's not coming back" explains Joesaika this time. "WHAT?" demands Atemu as he stops shaking her just long enough to look at everyone around him. "What she means is.....Arai gave her life to save us....she paid the ultimate price" whispers Yugi once he nears Atemu.

Unsure of what to make of this he goes back to shaking her until the clank of the puzzle caught his attention. "No....Say you didn't..Arai say you didn't" demands Atemu as he started to put to and to together.

But as words go on deaf ears Atemu suddenly yells out in pain and anger for in the end he had lost his sister. "No...NO!"

"Pharaoh do not cry...even though you've lost your sister she is not gone she will return to you when the time comes....for now she sleeps within a secret chamber that lies within your puzzle" replies Ra's voice once more.

"How am I suppose to believe that" growls Atemu as he waits for Ra to speak once more.

"Lay her on the altar, there she shall be placed inside a crystal coffin that will hold her body until her soul returns and to make sure no one comes into this sealed chamber will be her guardians they will protect her until your arrival once more"

As Ra spoke those words, Atemu does as told and just as Ra said once her body touched the altar a clear crystal coffin appeared around her and then her guardians as well.

"Pharaoh do no worry we shall watch her until your return"

And like before, before he could speak there was a flash of light and everyone was gone from the room with no memory of what had happened and no memories of Princess Arainaina and the bold decision she did in order to save her brother and those she loved.

PLEASE R&R

A/N: Ok I know I was mean but trust me everything will be ok in the sequel


	31. Chapter 30 Epilogue

Me: Welcome everyone and as you all know this is our last chapter to this story

Hikari: As you all know we had tons of fun writing this but like all fun things they must come to an end

Me: So with everything said and done we'd like to thank everyone who's read this story and still continued to read even after long delays with the updating but again thanks to Moriah93ohio for constantly reading we hope you've enjoyed this and please keep an eye out for our sequel

Hikari: So without further ado's we absolutely don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will...We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters when certain stories call for them...The only one we own are Arainaina, Joesaika and the others

* * *

The Day an Angel flew down

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 30: Epilogue

Many months have past and as Ra had promised Atemu and everyone else had no memories of the Prophecy or even the Princess it was as though she was never born and Atemu was the only child. But one day during a mid morning walk Atemu happened to stumble upon a room connected to his by mistake.

"Hmm...I wonder where this room goes?" whispers Atemu as he slowly walks inside the room only to notice that it looked like it belonged to a little girl of some sort.

"Who's room was this?" questions Atemu to himself as he wonders over to a vanity type desk where a jewelry box sat.

Once there, Atemu carefully opens the box only to hear a soft melody come from it which stirred a distant memory from him. For in this memory was him and a small girl that he never once saw yet still felt so familiar to him.

"Who are you?" whispers Atemu as he continues to listen to the melody completely unaware of a shadowy figure watching him from a distant.

"Atemu" whispers the voice before vanishing as Atemu turned around after closing the box. Once closed Atemu quickly leaves the now empty room before Yugi and the others grew worried.

Once sure that Atemu was gone the figure reappears before moving back over to the jewelry box where the figure ran a ghostly hand across it before heaving a sigh and vanishing for the last time where it would never appear again until the time came for the figure.

The End

Please R&R

A/N: Well that's the end of this story I hope everyone's enjoyed and please keep an eye out for _**The Return of an Angel **_which is the Sequel to this _**The Day an Angel flew down**_.


End file.
